When Fate Intervenes
by Rose Of Fate
Summary: When fate choose for two people to be togather it was impossible to keep them apart.Kagome's life takes turns as she lives through liftimes trying to follow the path of fate as sesshomaru becomes her destiny.He choose her,she became his for eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**When fate intervenes**

**Chapter 1:** **Sacrifice Or No Sacrifice **

The white moon Palace of the western lands was an ancient castle made of white marble with all its panels being dark blue as well as the outlines of many great walls. As a normal castle it had a huge wall erected around it in which there could have been four large human villages, the doors of the castle were all white, window panes were painted a silvery white and it was erected in the shape of a crescent moon. The castle was not just a simple fortress but also a magnificent palace with beautiful gardens and other such splendours. Many servants were bustling around all being different kind of demons trying to hurriedly carry out their tasks so that their great lord would not be displeased. The white castle was where the royal family of the demon world lived. The great demon world was split into four kingdoms the western land ruled by Toga the silver dog demon, the eastern land ruled by Lord Kiba the grey wolf demon, the northern and southern ruled by Lord Takashi the golden dog demon. Over the years the lords had gotten together and elected from all one who would rule as king and that had been the great silver dog general Toga. The wolves were not interested in ruling while because Lord Takashi was already taking care of two lands, he did not wish to have the extra burden. The reason lord Takashi ruled two lands rather than one was because he had mated with the ruling lady of the northern land Lady Minami who was more than happy to hand over her duties to her mate and only concern herself with the prosperity of her pack.

Under toga the demon world flourished and he was looked upon as a god in the western lands. Toga had mated Lady Sara who was a noble lady of his clan; together they had a son Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was a perfect son he strived to fulfil all his duties to his people and one day would surpass his father in power toga was sure. Sesshomaru stood six foot six inches tall, he had amber coloured eyes, full pinkish lips, long silver hair which reached his lower back, his skin was pale yet fair, a blue crescent moon on the forehead representing his lineage, a stature as stern yet graceful and as always the great lord masked all emotions. Sesshomaru wore a plain white shirt Arabian style pants an open Arabian style long white shirt with delicate patterns on the rim, both his swords the Tensaiga as well as the Tojikin were latched to his waist securely and his white bow rested upon his shoulder over his steel armour. However Sesshomaru was not toga's only son, because humans also occupied the lands in the demon worlds to show that they were held in the same light as demons lord toga had married a human princess from whom he had a half demon son Inuyasha, he loved his wife very much and after her passing kept their son close by. Inuyasha looked like Sesshomaru though his features weren't as sharp as his elder half siblings, Inuyasha had small puppy dog ears on top of his silver covered head, he was shorter then Sesshomaru by three inches and his hair was far more wild then Sesshomaru's. Lady Sara was a great lady and being such allowed her mate this indulgence however her son still held a grudge against his father for this. After the death of the human wife Sara had taken care of the young Inuyasha to a slight distaste of her son Sesshomaru who had after some time accepted his mothers nurturing nature. Lady Sara was the only cousin of the Lady Minami and thus the two females were very close to each other, much like two bodies one soul.

Lady Minami and Lord Takashi had four pups the three eldest were boys while the youngest was a girl. In all the lands no lord had a daughter except for the southern/northern lord so she was a delight to all but especially to her aunty Sara. The three males from eldest to youngest were Kai, Tai, Fai the boys were nearly identical with long blonde hair up to their buttocks, green eyes 6 foot five inch in height with muscular builds, though they were all lean and mostly normal in composure. There sister was their complete opposite she had long jet black hair pale skin, beautiful dark chocolate orbs, rosy pink lips, a height of 6 foot two a great figure and a soft expression always marred her features. All the siblings held a golden son upon their foreheads with two strips one silver one golden on their cheeks, wrists, hips and ankles, small stripes of golden also rested atop their lashes.

The wolf demons all had black hair they held not markings, were all Inuyasha's height they wore furs and had brash manners.

The house of the moon was having problems; the eldest son of toga had taken a wife two centuries ago by the approval of both his parents. However now toga and Sara both wanted him to mate the daughter of the northern/southern lord. Sesshomaru was refusing because he cared deeply for his wife of two centauries who had been an ideal wife; he could not just destroy the bond the two held. She had not said anything but he knew she was afraid that she would lose him to the other demoness; he could not walk all over her he would not.

Toga had gathered family members from both sides including Sesshomaru's wife and they were now all speaking on the matter. The males were at it as usual before Sesshomaru's wife spoke.

"I understand that this is important to my lord's family and I do not wish to be the reason for bitterness between such wonderful people. I am truly honoured that my lord would fight for me but I believe that I am but a wife. I have not what the other lady may offer you, I step back my lord and wish you all the happiness only hoping you will not forget me", expressed Maya sternly but softly her emotions clear in what she said. Sesshomaru merely stared at her stoically as she looked to the ground as the other males smiled in triumph however what the girl said touched Sara, Manami and her daughter.

"Why should anyone have to make a sacrifice, why should all the males have what they wish? My name Maya is Kagome and I will not take what is rightfully yours", declared Kagome is a gentle voice standing and watching the other demoness lift her head to look at her. The males were outraged other then Sesshomaru who was quiet but angry.

"What your name is not Kagome young lady you ought to know that those who are below you should never be given your common name but your name which is Yukii Órfhlaeth Kagome Kimiko and your name for her is Lady Órfhlaeth? How can you say no to something like this why do you not wish to mate lord Sesshomaru", questioned her eldest brother to which she simply laughed at him.

"You are far too brash for your own good Kai-Chan I did not say anything about not mating Lord Sesshomaru. What I said is to my equal not to one who is inferior, I know that Maya understands which is all that truly matters. I will mate lord Sesshomaru but not because I want to be his mate but because I can stay close to Aunty Sara", answered Kagome to which everyone was shocked except for the females who knew Kagome was a true golden demoness.

The females gave their consent and in a very elaborate ceremony lord Sesshomaru mated the great lady Kagome. The only person who knew the truth behind the mating was Lady Sara she knew exactly why Kagome had wanted to mate her son. Kagome was two centauries younger than Sesshomaru and thus the two had spent a lot of time together as pups and teenagers. Sara knew that since the day that Sesshomaru as a pup had declared to Kagome that he was her lord and she was to only bow down to him, she had pictured him as her mate. Sara remembered the day clearly when her and Manami had taken their pups to the garden. That day lord Kiba's son Kouga was also there he was a brash pup while Kagome was a very serene pup, the young pup had dragged Kagome over to him telling her she should bow down to him. Kagome was the youngest out of all the pups their which was Sesshomaru, Kouga, Fai and Kagome. Being the youngest their she had began whimpering as he had drawn some of her blood, however before Fai could even react to protect his sister Sesshomaru had lunged at Kouga knocking him to the ground. Sesshomaru had warned Kouga with a feral growl an exact imitation of his father, when toga was defending his mate telling him to never touch Kagome again. After which Sesshomaru had gathered the young Kagome to him as she whimpered in to his chest crying softly at the hurt she had received. The two boys Fai and Sesshomaru had then taken Kagome to the medical wing where Sesshomaru had stayed with her for the next two days as she recovered never leaving her side. After the two days they had returned to playing in the garden and when Kouga appeared again to play with them Sesshomaru had held her close before telling her that he was her lord, she was to bow down to no other ever. It would never have been a claim except for the way he said it she remembered her pup's exact words as all the lords and ladies stood watching.

"As the son of the great toga Innu no Tashio king of the demon world this Sesshomaru declares that Kagome should bow down to no one except for him, this Sesshomaru is now young Kagome's lord for eternity".


	2. Chapter 2

**When fate intervenes**

**i will write this discalimer once for the rest of my story chapters- please don't think its rude its just that i feel we've already payed homage to the person who made Inuyasha by writing the story based on thier characters.**

**I do not in any way own inuyasha**

**i would like the people who like the story to review and those who don't please you must review and tell me where i went wrong. with great thanks Rose Of Fate.**

**Death by choice**

Yes it could be said that it was an act done in innocence but that day Sesshomaru had claimed Kagome as his future mate. The two families had been overjoyed and as Kagome grew up she was constantly reminded of that incident to be sure that she knew that she would be Sesshomaru's mate. When Sesshomaru had wished to take Maya as his wife Kagome had given her permission because at the time Kagome was not yet ready to become his mate she was still learning all that she needed to know before she became his mate. For Sesshomaru Kagome had given up everything, because of the love she held for him she had allowed herself in a position where she meant nothing to Sesshomaru. Sara loved Kagome as her own and hoped with all her heart that Kagome would find her happiness.

After the mating as was custom the two had to spend the night together in one room however for those two there was no love loss, Kagome sat looking out the window while Sesshomaru did some paper work.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you think that in the future the snake demons would return to lay their claim on the east like they did once before", questioned Kagome to which Sesshomaru looked up surprised that she knew about such matters. He grunted his response before returning to work. Sesshomaru only ever spoke to his wife, father, mother or brother with more than one sentence and he saw Kagome as nothing more than an obligation so he saw no reason to even grace her with a sentence. Kagome knew how he felt and for the rest of the night she dwelled on the memories of their pup hood when Sesshomaru had taken great care of her, when he would smile just for her.

After that night Kagome took the bed chambers next to her aunties across the castle from Sesshomaru's, whom she loved very dearly. After that night she hardly ever saw Sesshomaru, whenever she did see him they never spoke to each other, Sesshomaru ignored her presence completely, though she found a brother and friend in Inuyasha that didn't fulfil her need for companionship. The half demon was a bit of a loud mouth but he always made Kagome laugh and kept her entertained at all times of the day. Inuyasha was everything a little brother should be he was sweet, innocent and annoying all at the same time.

Soon however a war erupted at the borders of the eastern lands and Sesshomaru went to aid in that war. It was a sort of civil war between the wolf tribes and the boar clans. Kagome's brothers were also aiding in that war and even though Inuyasha continually insisted he should be allowed to go Lady Sara would have none of it so the half demon sulked around with Kagome watching his antics with twinkling eyes. Maya kept to herself mostly because she felt that if she got too close to Kagome, Kagome might snatch Sesshomaru from her. Maya and Sesshomaru were not close or anything she was just a dutiful wife who took care of his needs. Maya had never dared to raise her eyes to her lord, or demand anything from him she was so cherished by Sesshomaru because she knew how to make herself scarce and knew also when to make herself available to him. Many in the palace hated her because they did not like the fact that she took their lady Kagome's place and thus many had tried to kill her in Sesshomaru's absence however the more faithful one's had informed Kagome of the plotting. Kagome had been furious at the attacks made on Maya's life and that day for the first time in her life she had exercised the power she held by being Sesshomaru's mate. Everyone had only ever seen the nice sweet Kagome who would hurt no one but that day Kagome executed with her own claws those that had tried to kill Maya. It was an amazing transition no one could believe their eyes as the golden fire of her aura enveloped her in her fury and she plunged her claws in to the necks of all the traitors. That day she was a sight to behold it was clear that day why she was Sesshomaru's mate because much like him she was beauty and power combined. No one had ever seen her aura flare thus no one knew of her power but that day she had shocked both toga and Sara with the amount of power she held. Kagome was far more powerful than any female dog demon alive in any clan, in fact she was even far more powerful than Sesshomaru and toga combined. That day everyone had bowed down to her for whom she was even Maya had understood that Kagome was the alpha female of all clans now. Kagome was simply breathtaking in her anger she was definitely a sight to behold toga couldn't help thinking that she would look absolutely splendid in her true form of a golden dog demon. As Kagome looked around at everyone who stood in the court yard she spoke.

"I Lady Kagome declare that if anyone in the demon world has a problem with Lady Maya or wishes her harm they will have to go through me. No one and I mean no one under the protection of Lord Sesshomaru is ever to be harmed in the four lands or else mercy is one of the lesser points of dog demons. If Lady Maya as much as blinks with pain I will butcher every servant in the castle that holds a darker aura towards her, no one will harm lord Sesshomaru's wife and live to tell the tale. Lady Maya will be shown the respect she deserves I Kagome give up my title as future lady of the west to, lady Maya thus from now the respect that you held to me is now only lady Maya's", announced Kagome as she walked away shocking everyone, what Kagome had just done was so kind that many servants held tears in their eyes. To give respect to lady Maya, Kagome had given up her title as lady, from now on Kagome would be called by her name there was no obligation to assert an honorific of lady in front of her name while as Maya who had never held an honorific would now be lady Maya of the western lands. Kagome had given up her power as Sesshomaru's mate to Maya so that she would be safe it was beyond many why she would do such a thing however Sara understood that she had only wanted Sesshomaru's happiness in this. The servants all loved lady Kagome worshipping the very ground she walked on and this increased that respect plus love a million fold. There was no way any servants in the demon world would ever refer to lady Kagome by just her name for she unlike Maya had deserved the respect she got. Maya was surprised however when she started exercising that power she felt that Kagome was a fool to hand over such a gift to her. Maya found she could do anything she wanted and no one could stop her.

Maya punished every servant that spoke to her without the respect that was given to gods very severely, she took out her frustrations on the poor servants and when Kagome demanded she stop Maya had insulted Kagome, which in turn had made every servant in the castle ready to kill her. This was the time that Sesshomaru returned he found that Maya had insulted even his parents which is why Kagome was there to demand she stop. He could not understand how Maya got the power but soon Jaken his faithful servant explained how Kagome had saved her life and to keep her safe had allowed her the power. Sesshomaru was surprised but then furious he demanded that both females be brought to him. When Maya walked in she walked in with a skip in her step as well as a grin on her face looking straight at him with no fear what so ever, this made Sesshomaru angry. When Kagome walked in she walked in with the grace and poise of a true lady her usual soft smile displayed. However seeing this Maya was angry so she came forward and slapped Kagome leaving claw marks on her cheeks.

"You are showing disrespect to the lord and me bow down to me Kagome, bow down", ordered Maya to which Kagome's aura flared and she looked Maya in the eyes with anger as Maya backed away in fear.

"How dare you, Kagome will bow down to no one but her lord because that was his very command? Enough is enough I Kagome take back the power that was ever given to you for you don't deserve it. You even tried to strike lady Sara and that my dear is a death sentence in itself I spare your life but take your power", explained Kagome to which Maya flared with anger Sesshomaru only watched with amusement knowing his wife would lose.

"You have no power to demand such a thing", defied Maya to which Kagome smirked a smirk very like the one Sesshomaru wore when something was going to die Maya backed away behind her husband afraid of Kagome to which she raised her eye brow.

"Foolish demoness I am Kagome daughter of the house of the sun. I am the sole heir to the throne of the north. I am also now the daughter of the house of the moon my power in not solely future lady of the west the title you held. My true title is Princess Kagome heir to the throne of the demon world. My power is beyond that of any female in the clans I am the alpha female of all clans Maya you are nothing compared to who I truly am", explained Kagome to which Maya looked shocked Sesshomaru was not surprised because all Kagome said was the absolute truth and Maya was at fault. Maya quickly knelt in front of her lord asking for mercy.

"This Sesshomaru does not associate himself with those that scum to the greed for power, stated Sesshomaru before his claws ended Maya's life", Kagome bowed to Sesshomaru before he left the room after which she ordered the servants to bury the demonises lifeless body and clean the study.

The palace was celebrating to which Kagome could only laugh. Sesshomaru soon had to return to war leaving behind Kagome to take care of the many things in the palace. Inuyasha had also found himself a mate Lady Kikiyo a sweet natured priestess who made everyone very happy. When Sesshomaru had returned from war he had brought a human girl with him named Rin she had lost her family in the war and had no place to go. Kagome had instantly fallen in love with Rin thus treating her as she would her own pups, everyone in the castle also adored Rin though they did hesitate at the fact that little Rin was human.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**the next chapter will be up soon please review**


	3. Chapter 3

** Fate had its way**

Five years swiftly passed in this arrangement where Kagome never got to see Sesshomaru because he was at war when suddenly Kagome began falling ill, first it had been just lots of fainting spells where Kagome would just go limp and wake up many hours later feeling awfully tired but then came throwing up blood episodes. Lady Sara was worried sick about her niece because Kagome had taken a promise from her aunty that she would tell no one except for the people who already knew about her condition. These people were Toga, Rin, Jaken, Inuyasha and Kikiyo.

Mates could usually feel whatever the other felt however straight after the ceremony Kagome had asked Kikiyo who was a priestess to give her something to block that bond so now Kagome held onto that spell so that her mate and she could never exchange feelings. Kagome was told a lot of bed rest, so she was resting as Rin, Kikiyo who was heavily pregnant and Sara sat close to her keeping her company, just then a servant ran in informing all the females that lord Sesshomaru had come home badly injured. Kagome forgetting all her own pain had gone to her mate immediately who was still unconscious, his left arm had been severed the limb would grow back eventually but he had also lost a lot of blood. Most demons in the castle were asleep so only his general and Jaken were there with him. Kagome ran over telling the general to bring him to her room where she dismissed them both. She had already told the other females that she would care for him and that they would have to act as if nothing had happened because if Sesshomaru's enemies knew he was injured they would try to kill him in his weakened state, thus no one in the castle except for the few knew that Sesshomaru was even there.

All night long Kagome sat up with Sesshomaru after she had dressed his wounds, watching him as he slept, he was a powerful demon who healed quickly but his arm had been cut off so it would take him time. The next two days were spent by his side redressing his wounds as he slept, on the third day he woke up to find Kagome watching him with love in her eyes.

"Oh thank god you are awake, now you must eat something", smiled Kagome as she helped Sesshomaru sit up before beginning to feed him, he looked at her stoically growling softly when it hurt to which Kagome bit her lip.

"You have been asleep for the past two days my lord, don't worry no one knows you're back yet they think I am ill so that's why the medics were here, you are in my room right now", informed Kagome to which Sesshomaru nodded he liked the fact that she had not let anyone know his venerable state accept to those who it was necessary like the medic. Then his general came in bowing to the lord.

"I am glad you are awake my lord, lady Kagome the medic is here would you have me bring him in", questioned the general to which Kagome nodded her head, the general disappeared for a few moments appearing with another demon beside him who walked towards Sesshomaru with a smile.

"It is good to see you all healed up and awake my lord, I think all credit goes to your lady for she has taken care of you wonderfully not leaving your side once. Lady Kagome you your self should get some rest and eat while I check upon the lords wounds for you have not eaten for the past two days", suggested the medic to which Sesshomaru looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye she smiled at the medic.

"I understand your concerns but all is well I have enough energy to take care of my lord, please proceed with his check up I will remain, declined Kagome nicely for she did not think it was appropriate to leave Sesshomaru in his delicate state", Sesshomaru returned his attention to the medic who was now looking at his wounds with a smile on his face at the ladies decision.

"Your arm will grow back in a week my lord your deeper wounds are healing quickly as well, lady Kagome you will no longer need my services but continue to redress his wounds everyday to avoid infection. You are very fortunate my lord to have such a caring lady as are we, good day my lord and lady", stated the medic bowing to them both before he exited the room. The general still stood there, so Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their attention towards him.

"If you could tell us my lord who it was that wounded you for master Jaken will say nothing of it, we will hunt him down and destroy him", suggested the general to which Kagome stood up looking angry for the first time ever at the general.

"You will do no such thing general, do you not understand the fact that if lord Sesshomaru has not told you then it means that this is his private battle which does not concern you. He will fight his own battles when he is healed. Moreover you going to hunt the enemy down rather than the lord will give the enemy the information of the weakened state of the lord. General think through all possibilities logically before becoming emotional now you are dismissed", declined Kagome to which the general bowed in respect before leaving the room Kagome walked back towards Sesshomaru. She quickly dressed his wounds and fed him not meeting his eyes once, after she finished she got up facing towards him she looked in to his eyes.

"I know it was not my place my lord to answer for you however who ever this new enemy is I am certain that they would take advantage of the situation you are in now, I wish no harm to come to you my lord", Kagome kept looking in to his eyes for some moments her soft voice still echoing in both their ears, she then turned around leaving the room. Sesshomaru was surprised that she knew how to handle such a situation then again she was the daughter of a lord. He was annoyed that she dared to venture her opinion when most would die at such an impudent action, yet he was forced to think of it. Kagome walked outside where many servants asked if she felt better now because everyone had been told that Kagome was the one who was unwell. Rin talked to her as well telling her about the two days without her and also requesting that she put her to bed tonight with her usual stories to which Kagome smiled. Kagome made dinner that night after which she ate with Rin then sent Rin of for a bath promising to put her to bed. Kagome took dinner for Sesshomaru who was asleep then but as she nudged him he awoke she sat him up silently and fed him after which she went to Rin's room where Rin was waiting for her. Kagome told Rin stories and then put her to sleep by gentle humming. Then Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's study where she worked on something's she could such as writing up published agreements to the drafts he had already written so that he would not have a lot of paper work to go back to. At some early hour of the morning she walked to her room where she slept on the furs in the corner waking up occasionally to check upon the lord. Sesshomaru was awake when she came in but he pretended to be asleep and he knew also when she got up to check on him.

In a week's time Sesshomaru's arm healed and Kagome's health began to fail her further after Sesshomaru left to battle again. Kagome had also used a lot of her strength to heal her mate Kagome was from the golden clan and they were known for their soft hearts and healing abilities they represented the nourishing sun on their foreheads for the very reason. Kagome was happy for her mate he was healed and doing what he liked, going to battle to spread peace among the lands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru's Choice**

**A decade later**

Time again began passing but as the years passed Kagome only got worse, her sickness swept through her body every few years leaving her weaker than before. No one really knew what it was, why she was having such a problem for demons were immortal they could not die unless killed in battle, though those that fell to illnesses were deemed to a fate worse them mortality like Kagome. When her family came to visit or when she visited she made sure it was in the year her sickness was not there and her confidents Rin, lady Sara, Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Jaken and toga all kept their promise of not telling anyone of her pain though all cried silent tears in the night for Kagome's pain.

All those years ago there had been a reason behind Sara wanting Kagome to mate Sesshomaru it was because Kagome had been in love with the demon lord for many centuries but today she wondered if the love was reason enough. Sara knew that even today it hurt her to be his mate because she was neglected, Sara had felt this pain because of the wife toga had taken but she had only had to face it for two decades and even so she had not blocked the bond with her mate, Sara knew it took a lot of life force to hold that spell and it was another reason for Kagome's failing health. Kagome didn't want anyone to worry for her and even though many times Sara insisted she remove the spell so that Sesshomaru would know what was wrong with her she did not wish to cause her mate any pain or distress. Kagome and Sesshomaru had recently married of Rin to a noble human prince it was a memory that both cherished where their little girl grew up to be a woman. Rin had grown on Sesshomaru over the years and even though he never said it he treated her like he would his own pup. The marriage of Rin had brought the two mates on a common standing, a memory where the two had felt nearly the same sort of emotions, something that was common between them. To Kagome it was another memory she would cherish like the ones from their childhood where Sesshomaru had once cared.

**Three centuries later**

Kagome was like she had been however now she was something more. Over the time of the war five young butterfly demons had come under Kagome's care. Since their mother's death Kagome forgetting her own pains had been caring for them night and day as they were ill very often. Rin had died long ago now her great great great great great grand children did not even remember that she was Kagome and Sesshomaru's daughter. Kikiyo being mated to Inuyasha had five pups with him and the two had passed away two decades ago happy in each other's arms. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha's passing had been very hard for his mate to take but since he was always so busy with matters of state was unable to pay any attention to her. Her only confidents alive now were lord toga and Lady Sara who had retired from their positions leaving Sesshomaru in charge. Sesshomaru treated Kagome like trash, he was always annoyed or frustrated which he took out on Kagome with harsh words but still she loved him and cared for him with all her might. Now days when Kagome had her sickness return she cast a spell over her scent and appearance so that no one would know for now she had many duties to fulfil. This however drove her worse, tonight she was in the hospital wing because the daughters were still very ill. Demands from the council had forced Sesshomaru to pup Kagome, however because of the lack of care from her mate Kagome had lost the pups. After this incident Sesshomaru hated her very presence in his life.

Sesshomaru watched his mate take care of everyone that was in their pack, he knew his harsh dealings with her were not good however he found that he liked doing that, for some reason causing her pain made him happy in some sadistic way. He always told her she was worthless that she could never measure up to anyone, that she was a total waste, he even kept away from her presence always reminding her that she had killed their pups.

Sara and toga watched the pain Kagome went through and blamed themselves for what was happening. They knew that Kagome was going to die. Immortals did not die literally their soul leaving the world, however their soul left the body that they occupied and found another where they could find peace. Usually the soul's memories of the past life were all erased. Toga had seen that day when she removed the spell her aura was nearly nonexistent and toga felt like hitting his son in the head to show him what he was losing. Kagome also knew that her time was at an end and her mate had just arrived in the medical wing to check upon the daughters, which unknowingly they both treated like their own.

"You were supposed to care for them yet you have failed. Though it does not surprise this Sesshomaru that you can do nothing you're given to do, if it were any other Lady this Sesshomaru would have seen differently. This Sesshomaru knows that a female who killed her own pups can never take care of another's you truly are worthless Kagome a weakling like always. This Sesshomaru is well aware of the fact that you are useless that your death could not even save them but he still wishes that you at least try to take care of them for the time that they live", growled Sesshomaru as he gently checked upon the pups who smiled at him weakly, toga and Sara also stood in the room next to Kagome as Sesshomaru sat next to the eldest pup.

"If it is what you wish my lord then so it shall be", whispered Kagome after she reached the window that reflected the full moon, Sesshomaru looked at his mate as his father and mother both screamed a loud No. He watched as a golden light brighter then the sun began leaving her body and swirling towards the daughters whose bodies were absorbing the light. That is when the spell Kagome held broke and Sesshomaru felt like he was on fire. He felt all the pain and emotions Kagome had felt, that is when he felt her love towards him as well as the sickness which was slowly killing her. He watched in shock as light exploded shooting out the window leaving the lifeless body of Kagome where she had once stood with a gentle smile on her face. He saw his mother rush over to her body shaking her but she knew Kagome was gone. Sara was soon engulfed in golden light as Kagome's gentle voice returned to them.

"Your wish has been granted lord Sesshomaru with the last of my strength I have given the daughter's the chance they deserve at life. I only have one regret that I did not even get to see my sons and that they would never know my love for them or who Kagome their mother was. Aunty I wish for no one to know anything of my pains. I go now to a life where I will have peace", said Kagome's ghost like golden form Sara only cried.

"Where do you go now and what of your mating bond", questioned toga to which Kagome laughed.

"The mating bond is that of the soul so where ever I am I will always be lord Sesshomaru's mate. Lady Manami will have another daughter in twenty centauries time through which I will be reborn", explained Kagome before she faded away Sesshomaru sat there with a blank expression.

The western palace was never the same after that, a cold settled over it that just never strayed. Sesshomaru moved all the pups to the valley rose palace another splendid palace surrounded by a valley of roses. Lord toga and Lady Sara left for the mountain palace and only came to the rose valley to see the pups. Kagome had wiped the memories of the children where she did not exist as well as all the servants. The northern/ southern lord and lady were the only two who remembered Kagome as well other than that no one had a single memory of the girl. Sesshomaru had become an icicle since her death it had been his punishment to himself.

Today Toga and Sara were having dinner with two of the girl pups that were there and not already mated, though they were on the verge of finding a suitable life partner. Ten centauries had passed since Kagome's death.

"Grandma what was Lady Kagome lord Sesshomaru's mate like", questioned Ariel shocking all the adults, Sesshomaru, toga and Sara because the pups did not know her name then how could they.

"Pup how do you know her name", questioned toga sternly.

"I.....it's like a distant memory...........I just.........this female with chocolate brown eyes, jet black hair, a gentle smile on her face looking down at me with so much love in her eyes........in the background I hear someone calling her name perhaps.....like....her full name first and then that name.............her full name is like Yukka Órfhlaeth Kagome Kimku or something but her more clearer name is Lady Kagome", explained Ariel struggling to get her feelings across Anne nodded in agreement.

"How do you know she is Sesshomaru's mate not a servant", asked Sara guardedly to whom Ariel sighed?

"First of all I am sure that a servant would not be called Lady and second a brilliant Sun symbol was on her forehead just like the one lord Sesshomaru has on his neck his mating mark. So am I right that this Yukka Órfhlaeth Kagome Kimku is his mate", questioned Ariel to which Sesshomaru growled at the pup.

"Her name was Yukki Órfhlaeth Kagome Kimiko and yes she who you describe was this Sesshomaru's mate", corrected Sesshomaru clearly annoyed. Ariel nodded as did Anne looking their adopted grandparents expectantly.

"Kagome was from the Golden dog demon clan, she was the most wonderful demoness I have ever come across. She was a being that held uttermost love in her heart but she could not spend much time with you for an illness swept over her that killed her", narrated Sara who was not willing to let all her nieces sacrifices go in vain for they deserved to know.

"Did she love us a lot", questioned the eldest of the girls to which Sara smiled gently.

"Yes very much even though you were not one of her own she would have given up her life willingly to save yours", replied Sara looking at the flashing eyes of her son with hatred for that is what Sesshomaru had made her do. Sesshomaru got up quickly leaving the hall and the pups put it down to the grief of losing his mate. As time passed the girls all mated and left with their mates.

________________________________________________________________________________

please Review


	5. Chapter 5

** A heart not lost**

**Fifteen centauries later**

He knew it had been eight centuries since she had been born and knowing that she was a golden dog demoness she had been ready to return to him two centuries ago yet he wanted to give her time so that when he approached her she would not be afraid. However the approach was not even needed for only a week after his thoughts had strayed to this matter, the lord and lady of the northern/southern lands had brought her over to return her to him. Her name was now simply Kagome and they told her that he was her mate. The mating mark a crescent moon had appeared on her neck the day she entered womanhood dictating who her mate was. Sesshomaru was shocked for she looked exactly like she had before though much younger then the Kagome he had known. Sesshomaru was not a fool he knew the very reason why Kagome had mated him, in her last moments he had seen all the memories of their childhood she had cherished, it was then he had remembered everything. He had cared for Kagome as a pup always seeing her as his potential mate and that's why he had claimed her however as he grew up he got so busy with wanting to surpass his father in power that the love of Kagome left him completely. Even after the mating he had thought nothing of it for it had never crossed his mind and Kagome had never expressed her need for him. This time however he would be no fool he would allow Kagome to be who she was. Kagome's parents had left not long after for they ruled two lands and had to return to their duties. As Sesshomaru walked inside with Kagome he noticed the differences he had not been able to spot before, Kagome had dark brown hair now, they were shorter then before only reaching her mid back and she was definitely shorter now by two inches and her body which had been so curvy before had filled out slightly. The wisdom and knowledge once in her eyes was replaced with curiosity, as Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes reality suddenly hit him why Kagome was different. The Kagome he knew before had been but two centauries younger than him thus had been experiencing the world for a long time, this Kagome had just become of age thus she still possessed all that a pup possessed. The punishment of 22 centauries away from his mate had been pure agony for Sesshomaru; it was as though Kagome had chosen the separation as a punishment for him. However now it was far more agonising knowing that the female in front of him knew nothing of the past, they would have to start over, he would have to start over to make her love him and accept him as her mate again.

"Lord Sesshomaru how can you live in such a big palace alone", questioned Kagome innocently as she continued to look around the rose valley palace. Sesshomaru did not answer as was his usual style which Kagome did not like at all, so she lightly scrunched her nose in his direction her displeasure shown in the simple action. As they were walking down the hallway Sesshomaru's fox demon general made his way over to the two, Kagome had met him before and was very fond of him. Toru looked at Kagome and smiled at her fondly as she without care hugged him.

"Toru Chan it's so good to see you, I thought I would be bored to death in this place but now that I know your here I can relax a little. Do you have friends here Toru Chan, can I meet them so that I can have lots of friends.....please Toru Chan", chatted Kagome not even paying attention to the growl that left Sesshomaru's lips as he saw her ignore his presence and as she hugged a male that was not him. Toru noticed his lord's reaction but Kagome continued talking animatedly with him without even noticing his attempts to make her stop, she talked about her trip and what her brothers were doing. She even told him that she didn't like Sesshomaru because he didn't want to talk to her, she told him that he was a rude obnoxious mate. She exasperated over the fact that how she could be mated to such an ice prince and that she didn't like to have to say his long name because she usually had smaller names for people with such long names. She requested for Toru to help her concoct a smaller name for Sesshomaru so it was easier for her. She requested also that would he show her the gardens and play chase with her. She told him she missed all the tricks he did and wanted to see them again. She went as far as to whine why he wasn't her mate why it had to be Sesshomaru when he didn't even know how to keep her happy, or how to talk to her or all the tricks that Toru could do.

Toru was freaked out and scared senseless as the young demoness continued conversing excitedly not even noticing the angry flare in lord Sesshomaru's aura. The lord was glaring daggers at Toru and he was beginning to sweat as Kagome continued talking unaware.

After what seemed like hours Kagome noted Toru's tense stance so she looked at him curiously.

"Toru- Chan is something wrong you seem very tense did Kagome say something to upset you, if so Kagome's very remorseful", stated Kagome to which Toru looked at her shaking his head.

"No milady you've done no harm to my person", denied Toru still looking nervously between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Then why are you so tensed", questioned Kagome very curious now, Toru visibly gulped before answering.

"It's just that milord has been waiting so long, he's giving valuable time to you and speaking to one like myself who deserves none of your attention is irritating him", explained Toru to which Kagome looked behind her towards Sesshomaru then she giggled.

"Toru Chan are you afraid of him..........ha ha that's quiet funny. Anyway I don't care if he's irritated because he doesn't care about me like I said before my mate is obnoxious, Toru Chan don't be afraid he will not hurt you because if he does I will tell my parents on him and you know that if someone makes me upset my parents destroy that person. Toru Chan I am getting tired of his presence it annoys me why don't you take me to the gardens where we can spend the rest of the day talking to each other. Come on", announced Kagome as she took Toru's hand in hers leading him away towards the direction of the gardens as she scented them out, Toru looked back helplessly bowing to his lord and hoping he wouldn't get killed for this as Kagome practically dragged him away.

Sesshomaru was beyond angry at the insolence of the female how dare her call him annoying. He was not one to suffer in silence, no he knew the mistakes of his past and accepted them however that did not mean he would allow her to treat him like waste. Sesshomaru was very angry at being insulted by his mate in front of his general and the fact that she had touched a male who was not Sesshomaru had made the lord growl in anger. All the servants scrambled to hide as the lord walked towards his study eyes tinged read and growling, glaring like there was no tomorrow. Even his furious, threatening and deadly growls could be heard outside the study door.

On the other side of the palace Kagome entertained Toru making him forget his worries with her animated chatting. As the sun began to set Toru parted from her telling her he had duties he must see to which made Kagome upset but reluctantly she let him go. Inside the palace the lord continued with his threatening animalistic growls scaring every servant in the castle.

There was one very trusted servant Kaede who had been Kagome's most trusted advisor, the elderly squirrel demoness was the only servant who's memories Kagome had not destroyed because it was what Kaede wanted. Kaede had raised Kagome had been with her for most part of her life even though she was unnoticed by even lady Sara. She was one who Kagome confessed in far more then she confessed in anyone else and Kaede watched the young Kagome with tears in her eyes, this Kagome was most definitely the younger version of the Kagome everyone had known. The centauries without her mistress had been pure agony Kagome had promised Kaede she would remember her. The people in the medical wing were not the only one's visited by Kagome's spirit, Kaede had also seen and heard from the golden light straight after Kagome had died. Kaede remembered what Kagome had said, all her words of thanks and of how she would never forget Kaede remained in her mind a memory she cherished dearly.

The young Kagome sensed a familiar presence and some memories she didn't know she had returned to her about this presence. As Kagome looked at Kaede she relived the moments where Kaede had brought her up, where she had become her advisor and someone she always confessed in. Though Kagome did not know what sort of confessions they were or why she remembered Kaede like that she just knew that Kaede was the person she would rely on, any way it wasn't so odd considering that they could have been memories of her childhood that she had simply forgotten for no one remembered their childhood exactly.

"Pup does ye remember me", questioned Kaede as she walked over to Kagome to which Kagome gave her a bright smile nodding.

"Offcourse Kaede I remember you, though I don't know which part of my childhood you belong to but yes I do remember you", replied Kagome to which Kaede smiled lovingly at the female.

"Pup your mate is very upset right now, I know you insulted him and were rude to him. You let another male touch you and ignored his presence. Yes I know he deserved it however his growling and animalistic ways are scaring the many servants in the palace", informed Kaede to which Kagome nodded understanding what Kaede was saying.

"What can I do about that, he doesn't even understand how to make me happy and he acts like he's old. Kaede I don't like being treated as if I mean nothing", explained Kagome to which Kaede nodded.

"Yes milady I am well aware of that however you must understand him as well. Lord Sesshomaru was once a very playful pup but as he grew older and began to train with his father things changed. You may not believe me pup but when you were younger your love was very dear to him. It was when he wanted to be stronger than his father that he forgot about you, it wasn't that he wanted to but it's just the way things were. He took great care of you when you got in trouble earlier on but after his training got more intense he never saw you again, it's not his fault he can no longer be like you the fact of the matter is that he hasn't acted like you for the past thirty centauries. The fact that he is older then you also counts because he is far more learned then you are and he has experienced life far more then you have. Pup he has duties to perform he has been a lord for the past twenty five centauries thus time had forced him to be what he is. Do not judge him as you have, not before you give him a chance, explain yourself to him and understand him for who he is. Now the reason I have told you of his current distress is because you are his mate and you are the only person who may approach him right now to calm him for you are the only person he will not hurt. I request to you milady that you soothe the lord", elucidated Kaede to which Kagome thought of what the elder female had told her and understood her point of view. She knew she was still childish but by knowing what the lord had gone through she understood how wrong she was to judge him as such. Yes she was annoyed that she made a mistake but now she would be honest to herself and try to soothe the lord to fix her mistake.

"Lady Kaede lead me to his study I will handle the rest and thank you for giving me his side of the story", accepted Kagome to which Kaede nodded leading Kagome towards Sesshomaru's study on the far side of the palace. When the two females came to the door Kagome was surprised for the study doors were massive and had two dog demons carved in to each door facing each other. Kagome thanked Kaede after which she took a deep breath before entering the study. Her mate was still growling madly his eyes tinged red. Kagome walked forward as Sesshomaru bared his teeth at her to which Kagome bent down sitting on her knees she exposed her neck to him where a clear view of his mark could be seen. This was her show of submission and also her way of establishing to him who she was. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Sesshomaru close the distance between them, she felt him scent her neck then lick his mark after which he moved away behind his desk again, his eyes had turned the golden colour they originally were. Kagome stood from her kneeling position and sat down on the seat in front of Sesshomaru as he glared at her she sighed before looking at him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

** The pup who was Kagome**

"Okay I am sorry for my earlier behaviour and making a judgment about you without understanding your circumstances", apologised Kagome to which Sesshomaru continued to glare at her without acknowledging if he accepted her apology or not this annoyed Kagome.

"You know that doesn't mean I am saying I was wrong because since I have met you, you've given me no reason to believe otherwise. Look Sesshomaru, you know what, your name is too long so I will just call you...........fluffy. Look lord fluffy you can't treat me the way you do because I am not like other people. I want you not to only treat me with respect but treat me for what I am. I am not ready to grow up and be all ladylike yet I still wish to enjoy my teenage life a bit longer maybe three or four centauries more okay so don't go all mature on me all the time. I know you are my mate and I must treat you with respect but fluffy can't we be like my parents or something. My parents are best friends my father indulges my mother in whatever she wants, how about me and you be best friends as well as mates. I know you haven't been a pup for a very long time but around me can you not be so cold, I don't care how you act in front of others but for me don't be the ice prince. I have been told that when we were younger you cared for me deeply but times changed you, I am not asking you to just start that bond with me just try to tolerate the things I do. Moreover I don't want to have to deal with any court matters or counsel matters because I have no training in that aspect. I know you didn't like my playful behaviour with Toru if you don't want me making friends and spending all the time with them then you play with me. That does not mean I won't make friends but it will mean that I will give you more time. Oh and one more thing don't even think about having pups with me for at least twenty centauries, not that I know anything about having pups or for that matter having a mate but I mean what I said. See fluffy this friend of mine she was like three centauries older she mated and had pups now she is so boring she can't even play chase anymore because she is busy with pups, also did you know how much pups cry that hurts my ears. That's about everything so what do you think", questioned Kagome after nearly talking Sesshomaru's eras of, he had never seen anyone talk in front of him so much and with no care of what he is capable of. He was severely upset with her nickname of him and did not like all of her rules.

"This Sesshomaru refuses to allow your rules mate for they are strictly unacceptable. You must address this Sesshomaru with respect he does not appreciate pet names. You will also do well to speak less in his presence for he detests those that speak so much about unimportant issues. This Sesshomaru will give you the time you require to settle yourself as the queen of the demon world, however in the time you require you will not be playing with your friends but learning of your new duties. This Sesshomaru does not wish to know of what your parents bond requires and he does not make friends with those who are many centauries his junior. You will not be making friends with those that are your inferiors your friends shall be those who match your status, for that dishonour this Sesshomaru. This Sesshomaru will act how he wishes to you have no say in this; however he will treat you with the respect that is due to mates. Tomorrow you will begin lessons with lady Kaede in which you will learn to be a proper mate, lady and queen. You will have this Sesshomaru's pups when you have learned all your duties and understand what it means to me a mother. You will do well to accept these terms and hold any spiteful comments to yourself so not to aggravate this Sesshomaru more then he already is", established Sesshomaru to which Kagome fumed glaring at him.

"No I was trying to be nice but you don't even care about me. Look I don't like you and we both know that so just leave me alone, don't try to make my predicament worse then what it already is. I don't mind the lessons so much with Kaede but I will do no more than that. Just because you don't want to be friends with me doesn't mean I don't need friends and I don't care if they are inferior to you they are important to me. If you don't want to I won't talk to you at all that's not hard anyway seeing as I am not so fond of you but I don't appreciate people deciding things for me. I will do as a I please but I know my duties are also to the people I will try to learn everything as best as I can and to fulfil my duties as their queen however I refuse to be forced in to something or anything. Mating you wasn't my choice I didn't even know what mating meant when I found out I was your mate so don't make this harder for me. Live your life as you want I won't stop you but leave me out of it understood", shouted Kagome before she stormed out of his study and followed the waiting Kaede as she led her to her room where she collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Kaede watched with sadness as Kagome slept the poor child had again been thrown in to a twist of things that she did not even understand. She did not blame Sesshomaru it was simply that they were both on two different planets neither wanted to admit defeat or understand what the other meant.

Sesshomaru was furious, how dare her defy him he would make sure that she was taught how to behave with her mate and lord. She would learn her place and that's what made him sad, the Kagome before had been gentle, kind, she only shouted in dire situations she had never been rude to him but this female was far from what Kagome had been. As he was thinking he heard a knock at his study door as Kaede walked in after the knock he looked at her icily.

"Milord I wish to speak to you about lady Kagome. I know that no one really knows but lady Kagome was my true mistress she confided in me everything that happened in her life", at this statement Sesshomaru gave her a nod for her to continue and a gesture with his hand for her to sit down. He knew Kaede was telling the truth he had seen it through the mating bond in the last few second of his mate's life. After taking a seat Kaede continued.

"The lady you see now is the phase where you weren't their however at that point she was defiant but not where you were concerned. Lady Kagome was different then because she had been fond of you, she had known you this pup knows nothing of the past. For her she has been forced in to a predicament she does not understand. Milord the Kagome you knew will not emerge ever from her because she is different as are her predicaments, however the more mature side of her will appear but take centauries to develop. You must understand milord that lady Kagome will truly never return to you. Before she faded away she left a message for you milord with me which I was to give you when the new Kagome appeared. She told me to tell you that in reality she was dying forever the daughter that would be born in her form would never be her for she would not share what Kagome truly had with you as a child. She told me that this Kagome would be your true counterpart one who would give you the happiness you require, however this Kagome would never allow you to walk away like she did. Milady told me that you would do well to never search for her in this Kagome for the only time you would see her as the old Kagome would be when she becomes a mother, though that would not happen very soon. Milady requested that you be patient with this pup because the soul of the great lady Kagome only makes up a quarter of her soul the rest is her individual self. Milord she requested you care for this Kagome for after this you would never get a chance", supplied Kaede to which Sesshomaru nodded understanding dawning on him, he felt great remorse but knew that his Kagome had long forgiven him. He had dwelled on these thoughts for centauries drowning in his self misery but now he had to stop doing that for Kagome's sake he needed to be himself again. Sesshomaru then explained to Kaede what he wanted her to do as Kaede listened carefully to his instructions.

"You will teach her all that you taught Kagome, first you must teach her what it is to have a mate, she must learn the respect that is given to mates. After she is aware of all etiquette at being a good mate you may continue to teach her of her duties to her people as queen and her duties as the lady of the household. Teach her all that a female of her status should know", ordered Sesshomaru to which Kaede nodded slowly at his orders.

"Milord may I ask that you be patient with her she is still but a pup", requested Kaede to which Sesshomaru glared at Kaede, after which he began to work on some papers indicating to Kaede that she may leave.

In the morning when Kaede made Kagome get up before dawn the pup was less than happy she was kicking and screaming as Kaede had her bathed because she wanted to go back to bed. Even though she was unhappy with her predicament she had quickly made friends with all the servants who had helped her bath and get dressed. Kaede smiled at this development as did the servants their lady was kind hearted though she was still quiet young.

In the north Kagome's parents were worried about her Sara and toga had gone far away from these lands to find peace so their daughter had no support. They hoped that Sesshomaru would be patient with their pup for she would not mature quickly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review and give suggestions


	7. Chapter 7

** Sesshomaru's Choice**

Sesshomaru had heard all the fuss in the morning and had been informed by a servant that lady Kagome was unhappy at having to get up so early in the morning; Sesshomaru had given a curt nod at the servant's explanation before going to the dojo to train. He knew she had to learn he also struggled with himself, as a part of him wanted to send her back to her parents till she had matured, the other part of him could not part from her again for so long. He knew she was but a pup but he had to be firm in his resolve to teach his mate all she required to prepare her for life like once before, though this time he would stick around not disappear to fulfil his own means.

After Kaede had given her lesson on how mates were suppose to show respect to each other, Kagome had disagreed with some points because of which she had made a upset face going to the gardens in the break she was given. She was sitting in the gardens under a pine tree with her mouth slightly filled with air looking like a pup who didn't get what they wanted. When Sesshomaru spotted her sitting there from his study window he chuckled softly at the face she had made finding it rather adorable, not being able to help himself he walked out into the garden and sat next to his mate, who looked at him once with a glare before turning away to Sesshomaru's amusement.

"What has upset you", questioned Sesshomaru to which Kagome looked at Sesshomaru facing him completely as she concentrated a little on what she was going to say before she said it, in her concentration small lines appeared in between her eyes which made her look even more adorable nearly making the lord sigh at his mate's innocence.

"I don't think it's fair and what I think it doesn't even matter", answered Kagome still looking quiet miffed at whatever had upset her Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at her answer.

"What is not fair", he asked again trying to decipher what had upset her.

"The fact that in mating bonds males have more say then females. I mean what a male says what they do matters what the female wishes to say on the same thing doesn't even matter. Females dress their mates because its suppose to show affection and what do males do nothing not even a thank you how rude, everything should be fair because their partners, both give up the same things in order to be together the female more so yet what does she get in return nothing", fumed Kagome to which Sesshomaru smiled a small smile at his mates distressed appearance she was upset over something that does not even affect her, he wasn't even like that. Yet he did see a point in what she said which seeing as how young she was showed how intellectually strong she would be.

"What happens in a mating bond varies on the mates that perform it, not all males feel the need to dominate. When you look at the rules in a mating bond look at it through your own mating bond, it's true that most males do not care for what females think however that doesn't mean that your opinion does not matter. The opinion a female holds directly affects their mate hence your opinion directly affects this Sesshomaru and to him your opinion is as important as his own", comforted Sesshomaru to which Kagome looked at him again deep in thought looking quiet adorable after a while though she nodded.

"That doesn't change the fact that all males can ask their females to show affection with the dressing thing but the females are always the ones giving it and not receiving it. It's not fair that all males can get their mates to dress them not fair at all", complained Kagome to which again Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to smirk at his mate's innocence.

"Then it should surprise you that this Sesshomaru has not requested you to dress him if all males are the same", said Sesshomaru before he disappeared back to his study within a second of saying that. Kagome looked up to him in surprise to find him gone she looked at where he was and smiled a bright smile after which she burst out laughing. Sesshomaru looked out the window from his study to find his mate laughing happily to which he also chuckled as he shook his head, what he heard after that was what shocked him most making him laugh truly after many many centauries.

Kagome was first just laughing then humming but then she began again thinking about what he said she became so happy she began singing about her mate in full volume the whole palace would hear her mostly because they were all demons.

Mmmmmyyyyyyy.........mmmaaaatttteeee...........Iiiiiisssss...........fffffaaaaiiiirrrrrrrrr, hhhheee doooeeesssss..........caaaarrrreeeee, hhhhheeee............hhhhoooollllllddddssss........ mmmyyyy................ooooppppiiiinnnniiiiiioooonnnnn..........ddddeeeaaarrrrrr, hhhhheeee iiiiisssss mmmmmaaaadddddeeee iiiiitttt vvvveeerrrryyyy clllleeeeeaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr, sang Kagome over and over again it brought tears in to Sesshomaru's eyes with all the laughing he did he could not believe it for he hadn't laughed with such abandon since he was but a pup. He looked affectionately at his mate who was skipping and picking flowers yes Kagome was special though that didn't mean she wasn't annoying. Kaede also heard the entire ruckus Kagome was making and scolded her for the way she was singing taking her back inside for her next lesson.

After the next lesson Kagome was again upset so this time instead of going to the garden to vent she went to Sesshomaru's study where she knocked politely before walking in.

Sesshomaru was working but as she came in he put down the quill and looked at her expectantly for she wore the same peeved expression she had worn earlier in the garden, he smiled on the inside at his adorable mate.

"I told you it wasn't fare now I find out where pups come from, the female doesn't even get to say if she wants pups, when she is ready to have them I mean she's the one who carries them, she goes through the kicking, the sickness yet the male is the one who decides. The female's opinion is nothing in this for the male can have his away with her whenever he wants and pup her that's just not fair. To top all this off she has to go through the taking care process after the birth which is equally painful a female could die in that you know, the female takes care of the crying screaming pup while the male just watches from afar. How fair is that after going through all that trouble the female will be the one communication line between the pups and sire because the sire has done nothing in the upbringing so shares not bond with the child. How awful how mean, I wouldn't have a pup kicking and screaming if I had to go through that sort of torture", ranted Kagome as Sesshomaru again shook his head he would have to tell Kaede to teach her on the more dog demon specifics where pups were concerned for in dog demons the sire had as much of a bond as the mother did.

"Again you are looking at this prospect without emphasising your mating bond through it. Pups are something to be cherished the screaming, crying bundle is symbol of the strong and sacred bond mates share. In many species the sire does not which this Sesshomaru does not agree to but do not forget that dog demons are different the sire has as much of a bond with his pups as does the mother. It is cold and calculating to say that when one's mate is in pain that a male would not care for mating bonds represent something far stronger then care they tie together life forces, thus the male might not feel the pain literally but will feel it emotionally. Dog demons lend hand to their mates when pups are born and no demoness from the dog species says she does not want to have pups knowing it would strengthen the bond between the two mates. Like this Sesshomaru said earlier your opinion directly affects him because it truly matters thus in this case your opinion again will be held in account", addressed Sesshomaru calmly stating his opinion on the matter to which Kagome again went in to thinking mode before she nodded and skipped of back to Kaede.

This little bonding session kept going with Kagome able to talk about all she wished with her mate, whenever she was upset over something she would go and express it to him after he soothed her she would go back to what she was dong earlier singing her song about what a caring mate she had. It was odd to the demon lord how comfortable she was with him now, saying whatever was on her mind even if it was not a lesson she learnt but some political matter she had heard about from a servant. Moreover Sesshomaru found that now he was able to discuss his political matters with her and usually her opinions were very neutral. Her opinions had forced him to change many rules among the demon world which gave females more freedom and also won over different type of demon species. Sesshomaru had also changed many things around the palace based on her opinions, she had told him that she liked bright welcoming places not dark gloomy hallways, to this Sesshomaru had windows made in many walls making sure that sunlight touched every part of the inside of the palace.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review and give me some suggestions


	8. Chapter 8

** The soft spell of love**

In this particular week he found he was missing his mate's presence because she had not come to speak to him the whole week. He knew she had lessons with Kaede still so it really surprised him that she had not come in to complain about something or other, because he knew it was not in her nature to agree with everything. As Sesshomaru was making his way over to the dining hall he came across Kaede standing outside his mate's room looking quiet distressed, worried Sesshomaru walked over to Kaede.

"Is something the matter with her", questioned Sesshomaru in his icy cold way though when he said her, his tone had softened, Kaede shook her head at her lord's enquiry.

"No my lord she has just ordered us to stay out", explained Kaede to which Sesshomaru looked at the door before he opened it and went inside closing the door behind him. Kagome was lying in the middle of her bed face down, her bed sheets everywhere still in her night clothes, looking like a mess. Sesshomaru stepped over numerous pillows as he made his way over to the bed he could scent salt in the air but did not know its source. Sesshomaru sat down on the bed closer to her side though she was two arm lengths away from him still.

"Are you feeling well mate", questioned Sesshomaru to which Kagome looked up and what he saw really surprised him. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks; her eyes were slightly puffy and red. She seemed as though she had been crying for days and as she saw him she launched herself at him. Again Sesshomaru was surprised as Kagome straddled his waist burying her tear streaked face in his neck as her arms curled around his neck and she shook slightly from her sobbing. Sesshomaru did not know what to do no one had ever touched his person without his permission and no one had certainly ever used him to sob away what ever had distressed them. He gently placed a hand on Kagome's back while the other one went atop her head patting her softly, it was the only way he knew how to comfort anyone. Kagome continued to cry but Sesshomaru still did not know why she was so upset, though he did know one thing whatever or who ever had done something to upset his mate was going to die a very painful death. He did not know when she became so important but she was and he was going to make sure that nothing happened to her.

"What has upset you Koi", questioned Sesshomaru softly to which the sobs stopped momentarily as Kagome pried herself away to look at him. She looked cute but he didn't like this type of cute that made her cry so much.

"I miss Kai, Tai and Fai", exclaimed Kagome before she again buried her face in his neck continuing to sob; Sesshomaru was really surprised that she was crying because she missed her brothers.

"This Sesshomaru will send word to your family so that they will come see you", consoled Sesshomaru to which Kagome moved back to look at him, looking him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth after which she again launched herself in his arms mumbling thank you's and kissing his neck. Sesshomaru could not believe how euphoric he felt as her cold lips touched his warm neck; she was driving him crazy by the simple innocent action. Kagome on the other hand was so happy that after moving away from hugging him she kissed his flat on the lips meshing her lips with his because she really didn't know how to kiss or for the matter what a kiss truly represented. Sesshomaru was surprised at her action but he kissed her back showing her gently how to kiss, she was a good pupil picking up quickly and responding to his lips moving against her own.

After the kiss Kagome moved back giving him a brilliant smile and panting slightly.

"Did you like that, did that make you happy because that's what mum does when ever dad gives her whatever she wants or when he makes her happy. She told me it makes mates happy when they do that are you happy", questioned Kagome in a single breath, so she didn't know anything about mating and he just violated his innocent mate god he felt guilty but yes he was happy thus he nodded.

After that incident Kagome made it her habit to kiss him whenever he made her happy and the day her family arrived she kissed his numerous times. They were offcourse surprised at Kagome's boldness not knowing what to think her brother's thought to tease her. The next morning at breakfast as she sat next to her mate with her brothers on her right and her parents on her mate's left it gave them the time to do so.

"Kagome when can we expect to become uncles then", questioned Tai to which Kagome looked at him apple in hand ready to bite it, Sesshomaru also looked up at Tai for his question as Kagome just shrugged.

"I don't know, completely depends when Kai decides to mate and have pups", answered Kagome to which even Sesshomaru had a hard time hiding his smirk at his mate's innocent answer as her brothers chuckled at her innocence.

"No silly when are you going to make us uncles", questioned Kai to which Kagome quickly stood in her seat glaring at her brother's for their insolence.

"Don't even think about that for even a second, I am not, strictly not going to have pups for many centauries to come", ranted Kagome to which the three looked slightly intimidated as Kagome took her seat again as her mate raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dear how does your mate lord Sesshomaru feel about that because this would mean that when mating season arrives you two will refrain from sleeping with each other or touching each other", questioned her mother lovingly to which Kagome's eyes became big in shock as she looked at her mate then shook her head violently.

"WHAT eeewwwwwwwwww, who said we sleep together mom i have my own room, he sleeps in his own and what is a mating season what does that have to do with pups and touching. WILL SOME ONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT"S GOING ON ALREADY", screamed Kagome to which Sesshomaru growled menacingly at her for she had nearly made him deaf with all her screeching plus screaming. Kagome growled back as menacingly before tears began gathering in her eyes. Sesshomaru was shocked when she began tearing up, he knew she was confused, worried and completely freaked out so he took her in to his arms.

"Calm yourself mate, nothing is happening, no one will harm you everything is alright", purred Sesshomaru to which Kagome calmed down instantly but buried her nose in his neck trembling slightly because of how afraid she had been.

"What is a mating season", questioned Kagome in a tiny voice peeking at her mate slightly to which he purred softly nuzzling her cheek.

"Nothing you need to worry about in time you will understand for now do not think of it", replied Sesshomaru to which she nodded smiling brightly at him as she went back to eating comfortably however the other people in the room her family were surprised, they looked very guilty.

"We are sorry lord Sesshomaru we thought that well she knew how silly of us to assume something like that we hereby apologise for causing you the discomfort we have", apologised Kai to which Sesshomaru nodded accepting their apology as Kagome looked between the two eating happily.

"So Kai-Chan when are you getting mated, will you invite me because if you don't then i will tell Sesshomaru and he will kick your backside if you make me upset", threatened Kagome to which her brother's laughed at her threat as Sesshomaru softly smiled understanding the long way they had come, he still remembered the day she threatened him that way deeming her parents her protectors however now he took that place. He was honoured and happy to be her protector as well as her mate even though she was a lot of trouble to handle.

"Yes we know you have advantage in a very powerful mate however we doubt he will do that just because you tell him to", scoffed her brother Fai to which Kagome frowned a little looking at her mate who looked down at her.

"Sesshomaru you will kick their backsides if i tell you to won't you", questioned Kagome looking absolutely adorable pouting slightly up at him to which Sesshomaru bent down his hair making a curtain around them so no one saw as he took her lips in a loving kiss. After parting from her he looked at her smiling softly.

"This Sesshomaru will punish whoever you wish for him to punish", replied Sesshomaru softly as Kagome smiled in triumph at her brother's who smiled because they were only teasing her.

"I guess that means we will have to invite you", Fai said in mock sadness to which Kagome began tearing up again.

"So that means you don't like me huh, well fine then I will stay with Sesshomaru and we will have a big party where you won't be invited", stated Kagome as she looked at her mate before back at her brother's.

"Hey puppy offcourse we will invite you how can anyone of us get mated without our precious little sister hn", comforted Kai to which Kagome's smile was stunning her parents just chuckled.

"So now when you have that big party you will invite us won't you", questioned Fai teasing his little sister who animatedly put her hand on her chin to think frowning a little apple still in hand but now half eaten.

"Well I will have to think about that carefully Kaede said that we can't invite childish people to parties because they can embarrass Sesshomaru and you always act like puppies so if you behave then maybe. I also have to talk to Sesshomaru seriously before inviting you and Toru as well because if you mess up I will need him to take you away so that you don't embarrass Sesshomaru", thoughtfully replied Kagome to which everyone burst out laughing around her she was just too adorable even Sesshomaru was chuckling but her brother's were now laughing with tears in their eyes. Kagome only looked around with a raised eyebrow.

"See what I mean I can't have you behaving like that", confronted Kagome to which they laughed harder she shook her head as she got up.

"Well that does it you three are so not coming such an embarrassment people will think you guys never grew up. I mean I am the youngest I act older then you guys do", said Kagome after which the three were on the floor laughing as Sesshomaru quickly excused himself or he would drop his composure and laugh straight out as her parents also did the same she only shrugged making her way over to the study where she had her next lesson with Kaede.

Kagome learnt all about hosting and being a lady while doing so but again she had a problem with the rules so she marched up to Sesshomaru's study knocking on the door before inviting herself in Sesshomaru merely put down his quill waiting for her to begin talking.

"How can you follow these silly rules Sesshomaru, you had a mother yes never a sister but there were sufficient amount of Females around you who cared for you then how can you allow them to be treated like trash. Yes in demons males are the dominant ones but that does not make the females anything less. I know you will just tell me to look at it through our mating bond but it's beside the point because till now your mother and any other lady of significance in your life has have lived with these atrocious rules. Sesshomaru the rules state that a female is to submit to males but why all males will you like me to submit to any male that comes my way. This is awfully degrading that I cannot talk unless you directly ask me to speak why cannot I venture my opinion as you have already said my opinion is important to you as you hold both our opinions as equal then if mine is as worthy as yours why must I stay quiet. Females are not allowed to make eye contact with their mates or any male. Sesshomaru how will I know what you want if I don't look at you, for you hardly ever speak unlike other males I must judge what you wish by the change of emotion in your eyes, I for once like your style of not speaking much because I don't like males who talk a lot bossing their mates around your not talking gives me respect. Moreover I hate it when males leer at females if I don't look up how will I know they are not leering at me for you can't watch every male in my vicinity can you. Why must our society be like that of the humans always degrading our females, Sesshomaru those females are our mothers our sisters, our daughters and our mates. They nourish us care for us and worry for us like no other on the planet yet we shy away from giving them the respect that they deserve why", questioned Kagome as she sat down finally after her ranting session Sesshomaru looked at his mates sad expression surprised at her intelligence he himself did not understand these petty rules.

"Well then Lady of the Western Lands, Queen of the Demon world have the rules rewritten so females and males are both equal", declare Sesshomaru to which Kagome gave him a brilliant smile before she kissed him and then left to go rewrite the rules. Sesshomaru nodded to himself looking up at the heavens.

"Yes Órfhlaeth Kagome you were right she is all that this Sesshomaru wished for", whispered Sesshomaru before he returned to his work as unseen eyes nodded at him before fading away.

The next few days he saw his advisors every day, they wanted him to stop Kagome from what she was doing on one such day Kagome waltzed in as graceful as she should be.

"My lady, they all bowed to her as she sat down next to her mate", one of the advisors had moved a chair there for her.

"Is there a problem", questioned Kagome to which one of the advisors looked at Sesshomaru.

"Milord as you can see she is but a pup and in her naiveté's she has decided to change the rules that govern the demon world", stated the advisor to which Kagome stood looking at the advisors with respect but anger as well.

"I see so the problem is my changing of the rules. Advisors if i may ask who wrote these rules that have governed us for so long", questioned Kagome to which the advisor stood up who would answer in respect.

"The great advisors of the four demon generals milady", answered the advisor to which Kagome smiled at them shaking her head.

"You are fools to hold on to something that is no longer relevant to our time. Those that made these rules were at the times under the strongest leaders ever born, they were all males and we follow them because they were at that time the greatest do you agree," asked Kagome to which they all nodded Sesshomaru silently watched the precision wondering where it would lead to but he would allow his mate to exercise her power today as his counterpart.

"Today lord Sesshomaru is the strongest demon ever born, under him the demon world has flourished, if those lords were alive today lord Sesshomaru would beat them all single handily this is confirmed. Under their rule the rules were made and under the strongest demon of time the rules will be changed, when the rules were made they were made to suit that era and now when they are changed they will be set in stone as they will suit every era after this. The rules that governed us have been abolished the new rules will now be set in place for times are changing and we must change with them advisors as should you. The great demons did not have a female companion but now lord Sesshomaru does and I will make sure that my kind receive the same treatment that yours does is that understood", stated Kagome to which the advisors stood nodding their heads at Kagome.

"My lady you are but a pup yet why are you allowed to change the rules", questioned one advisor to which Kagome laughed softly making them smile.

"I am not a pup advisor not in times I don't choose to be. I am your queen and lady thus I have great responsibility. I have grown long ago from a pup into whom I am today where my duties or my people are concerned. Moreover I am the mate of Lord Sesshomaru if anyone should be allowed such liberties it would only be me", answered Kagome to which they all laughed nodding at their lady and lord bowing to them in respect before leaving. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru smiling at him before she took her seat in front of him and began her usual tirade of how unfair things were Sesshomaru just smiled. Sesshomaru had just witnessed Kagome in all her true regal gory and he wasn't surprised he knew his mate would always do him proud. Right now she was ranting about why mates had to share a room.

"Sesshomaru it's just so unfair, see Kaede says I will have to share a room with you in the future but I and you both know that we might not like each other's things. Look I like having a very big room and if we have to be room buddies there will be two beds which will kill half of the space in the room. What if I don't like the decor of your room. Sesshomaru I want to have a room that is mine okay something to my liking I am not going to share", pouted Kagome to which Sesshomaru smiled at her cute face.

"This Sesshomaru has no problem with your request, the room next to this Sesshomaru's shall be yours to do with what you like", agreed Sesshomaru her request was not anything he could not live with so he was more than happy to accommodate her wishes.

Kagome skipped away happily after giving him his usual kiss. Sesshomaru was beginning to feel the need for his mate to know the true relationships that mates held. He wanted to be able to feel what she did and until they consummated the mating he could not. Yes he had admitted long ago that he loved Kagome.

After a few weeks of staying with them Kagome's family had gone back to their lands. Kagome was sad that they had to go however she was happy that she had spent a lot of time with them. Sesshomaru was happy that his mate was happy, he was surprised at how much Kagome meant to him, it seemed that all his feelings from his pup hood had returned tenfold making her the most important being on the planet.

That night Sesshomaru had asked Kaede to teach Kagome everything that happened in a mating bond and Kaede agreed with him understanding that Kagome was now ready to know. As Kagome's lessons begin Sesshomaru was always on edge wondering if she would accept everything, he knew Kaede was just beginning her teachings which had not probably reached the stage he was nervous about but he was worried. Though he scolded himself of why he would be worried no one had ever rejected him and even if she did was it so bad, however he didn't get a lot of time to ponder the subject for soon news arrived that there was a uproar in the north and Sesshomaru had been called for aid. So Sesshomaru prepared his army and after saying a brief goodbye to his crying mate left to quench the uproar. It was Sesshomaru's duty as Kagome's mate for she was her mother's heir to the northern throne.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i know people might not have liked the shorter chapters so this one is longer. Please Review and give me suggestions


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to aiish, sweetbaby and meryln1382 for your encouragment.**

**i dedicate this capter to you three for you three have prompted me with your encouragment to finish of the chapter early and post it so thank you guys very much.**

**What is love to her?**

Kagome continued being miserable for days but after a month or so passed she realised that he wasn't coming back very soon. Kaede told her it had taken a century or so for the uproar in the east to settle so it could take that long or longer for this war to be won. Though Kaede felt more towards the situation then what she let on, how could she forget her mistress's pain while Lord Sesshomaru was at that war. When Kaede thought of her mistress she felt a searing pain in her heart and many times she wondered what had truly become of her mistress. There was no denying that Kagome was her mistress but there was a part her mistress that Kagome could never posses that part was the will to love without wanting anything in return. Kaede was not calling Kagome selfish because those that had been selfless had gotten nothing either, but she could not help but compare the two females.

After the initial months of Sesshomaru's leaving Kaede continued teaching Kagome what a mating bond consisted of, in learning about it at first she was very childish telling her it was disgusting but as time passed she started to mature in her ways.

Kagome was no longer just taking care of herself but now as lady she had taken up the duties of her mate with Kaede always by her side, which was the core reason for her maturity. As Kaede had told her it could take centauries for an uproar to be quenched for centauries to demons were like years to humans and in saying so she was correct, Kagome had not seen her mate for two centauries now.

She was still childish yes but most of her naiveté's had long vanished now she was the queen of the demon world who took care of the demon kingdom in her mate's absence. Sesshomaru still took care of many of the problems however the work that was left was sent to Kagome to complete and she took care of all the problems of the west for in taking care of the war as well the demon world as a whole Sesshomaru could not concentrate on the responsibilities of the west.

As Sesshomaru had predicted that day Kagome was definitely a very intelligent female her compassion, love and zest for life won all her subjects over in no time. Yes she was an exact opposite of the great demon lord however her decisions did not differ much from his however the reasons for the decisions did. Where Sesshomaru made decisions after close analyses Kagome choose to follow her heart and gut feelings. She offcourse wasn't a perfect queen for more than often Kaede found her lounging in the garden or snoozing in the study avoiding her duties but even so she could be put down as the greatest queen the demon world had ever seen.

**Four centauries passed**

Sesshomaru was still at war and the reason was simply that now the humans had also gotten involved, he wanted a solution but the enemies wanted to destroy everything that breathed.

Now Kagome was a fine young demoness she had matured into a perfect lady and was still her innocent self most of the times. She had acquired five new friends Sango a cat demoness who was the leader of the female guard of the castle, Miruko who was a monk but because his mother was a demoness he was part both he was leader of the defences of the castle. Shippo who was the son of Toru who unfortunately had been killed in the war, Kagome had taken the fox kit in as her own and he was seen running around the castle calling her mama very often. Kohaku was Sango's brother and he was training with Miruko to join the defences. Lastly Kiara a two tailed cat who Kagome had grown very fond of and had taken in as a companion which was weird seeing that Kagome was from the Canine species while Kiara was a Feline. Kaede was very happy for Kagome and supported her in having all the friends she did.

Kaede knew that Kagome missed Sesshomaru terribly seeing as Kagome was beginning to go in to heat over the years and when a female went in to heat after her mating she needed her mate or it caused her physical and emotional pain. Having Sango and Miruko helped quench that pain slightly as the pair was very entertaining always making Kagome laugh. Shippo helped Kagome as he fulfilled her need to have a pup of her own not completely but momentarily for Shippo was growing day by day and would soon be a teenager where he would not need Kagome as much. Kiara was a cat she couldn't talk though she was companion ship it was not enough and Kohaku was now a teenager who was very busy with his training.

Kagome missed her mate terribly but there wasn't much she could do so she lived with what she had.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen her in so long and it was beginning to really annoy him now. The war was dragging unnecessarily and he really wished to go back home to be with his mate. He knew she would have matured now it had been seven centauries since he had seen her, yes he got reports on her every month that however wasn't enough. He often met the kit she had adopted and could say that he had grown fond of the kit as well. It was strange to him how whenever she adopted any pups or kit in this matter he would instantly warm up to them and think of them as his own, even though it was known that dog demons did not accept adoptions as well as some other demon species did. He knew she was doing perfectly well with the paper work and problem solving after all she was his mate. He knew that now when he returned she would be the proper mate to him because she had learnt all that mate's needed to know. It was the first time ever for Sesshomaru to be worried that his mate or any female would reject him. Sesshomaru knew he was the epitome of male hood however that did not help to ease his worries.

The battle had been very severe for two months now. The armies met and an intense battle raged on between the two armies. The snake demons were also aiding the boar clan so it was difficult for demons that did not have resistance against poison to fight. Every night the army of the lords would drive them some miles away and in the morning they returned with a renewed vengeance to take back the ground they lost. Kai had already been injured once a few weeks ago but was fighting after he healed. The other lords had been more fortunate not getting injured but getting frustrated.

The only way to defeat them was to kill them all because even after they killed there clan leader the boars kept attacking and more recklessly this time. The fighters of the clan were good and had large numbers compared to the lords so it was a battle of equal strength. Moreover in the vicinity they were fighting there were villages so the demon lords could not use their energy blasts nor there demon fangs, there plan was to drive the boars back far enough so that they could use their powers to destroy them.

This night the lords had finally driven the enemies away from the villages though in the process many villages had been destroyed and the survivors had to make their way to the fortress of the west, where they would be taken care of. The lords were now able to use their energy blasts and demon fangs so the battle was becoming one sided for their side was making fast work of all the demons of the opposing army. There prediction was that they would be able to destroy the rest of the army in three days and return home.

Sesshomaru had received word that the fortress of the west was not enough to fit all those who were homeless thus Kagome had made camping arrangements outside the fortress walls this meant that the fortress was no longer safe. Sesshomaru could not blame his mate for such a choice for she was doing her duty by ignoring her own safety for those in her kingdom but he could not help but be frustrated, which only helped in the battle because it made his energy blasts that more effective. He had also been informed that Kagome had taken to teaching many of the Innu pups in the walls spending most of her spare time with her people and was so happy that the whole castle glowed with her happiness; Sesshomaru had only smiled a barely noticeable smile at this news as his general had told him happily. He was looking forward to returning home, he really wanted to see how his mate was when she was a mother to the kit and a teacher to the other Innu pups. Sesshomaru also wondered how she felt now when she explained the rules to the young pups and they started sulking and ranting about them to their friends. He wondered if she remembered how she used to act when she disagreed with something, he had to wonder if she would act the same now but then again a lot of time had passed and maybe she had grown out of such habits, after all she was the queen of the demon world who held a lot of responsibilities on her shoulders.

Kagome had been rather busy lately the palace turned fortress had just had a population boost now where ever the eye went she could see her people. Kagome did not understand why Sesshomaru liked to have such an abundance of space for she absolutely loved this new arrangement, she was able to make new friends and teach young pups, they were after all the future of their community. One would think she thought too far ahead but in reality by being with the pups she was quenching the need to have her own, in having so many people around it gave her little time to consider anything in her own miserable existence without Sesshomaru. She knew her mate would be upset with the breech in security with always leaving the fortress gates open for access to those who camped outside the walls but what else could she possibly do. Kagome did not wish to send the people to the house of the moon because as she had been informed by Kaede no one had stepped in to that palace for the past thirty-five centauries or so except for the servants who took care of that place, it was the closest castle to the palace but she had listened to Kaede and not risked getting Sesshomaru angry for whatever reason. She was curious about that palace for she had heard of its magnificence but never had anyone told her why it had been abandoned in the first place though somehow whenever she heard the name of that castle she felt something stir in the back of her mind, some distant memory that was too blurry for her to see. Kagome just thought it was maybe a pup hood memory she had forgotten so thought nothing of it but fate smiled at her ignorance waiting for its conquest at last.

It would be an understatement to say that since Sesshomaru had returned back to the castle he was unhappy, he was absolutely enraged, how did his mate deal with all these irritating creatures. The first person he wished he could execute was Jaken, the toad had been kissing the very ground the lord walked on even letting drool slip down his chin a few times while staring at him with gah gah eyes.

Sesshomaru had seen everyone except for the one person he wanted to see, his advisors had droned on about the latest reports on the survivors and all other matters of his kingdom, but no one had even mentioned anything about her to him. If he wasn't Sesshomaru he would kill every single person in the castle to have some alone time with his mate however he was who he was thus he exercised extreme amounts of self control to keep his composure.

Kagome knew Sesshomaru had returned but she had no choice in the matter, she could not go see him for she was looking at the state matters of the west and whenever she got free time Kaede would advise her to wait till later for he was in a meeting with someone or other. She was happy but frustrated as well but had she not learned to exercise patience for the past seven centauries she would be running to him right now. Finally she was called to the court room where Sesshomaru had been having a meeting with the human kings and demon lords. The humans in the lands had agreed to follow the lords leadership as long as they got their voice heard thus the meeting.

Kagome walked into the room that had a large oval table where on one side sat the six kings while on the other the lords with their sons, Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table while his advisors stood behind him. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and felt like running to him and hugging him but she had to be patient, he had looked at her with his usual cold expression but Kagome could see the twinkle of affection that passed his eye before it disappeared in the piercing molten gaze. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru while Kaede stood behind her with Sango who was Kagome's personal body guard.

"Lady Kagome we have summoned you to ask of your opinion on a very important matter", addressed the lord of the east to which Kagome nodded for him to continue the humans did not seem happy to have a female in their midst but tolerated it as best as they could.

"We wish to know if the lady feels that a marriage between the daughter of the head King and our king would be a suitable alliance", questioned Kai to which Kagome truly was taken aback and hurt but being practical and ding her duty she spoke as the queen of the demon world.

"All forms of alliances made in the demon world are held up with honour and I have been informed many times that in the human world it is different. I understand that by way of marriage to the daughter of the high king the demon world will have an intangible alliance with the human world which I know will be held up. I wish nothing more than the best for my people and I can see that this is best for my people thus I agree", answered Kagome with a soft but stern vice which spoke of authority but also of love. Everyone was surprised for being the demon lord's mate no one had expected her to agree to something like this; she had even surprised Kaede and Sesshomaru with her practicality on this matter.

"He is your mate my lady you do not feel that this will affect your mating. I understand my lady that a marriage bond is nothing compared to a soul mating but I still wish to confirm before the council makes a final decision", questioned Tai to which Kagome would have answered but a human king stood and spoke before her seemingly outraged.

"How can marriage be anything less than a mating for a marriage involves love and how can your society think of love as nothing or those who love as fools", questioned the outraged king to which Kagome smiled at him gesturing for him to take his seat as she began to explain.

"Being mated is beyond love, its true love, a very human emotion to demons and humans are in love when they choose to marry, thus wish to spend the rest of their lives together with our kind its different. For humans death will come, then there will be rebirth but demons live for eternity so something more than love leads us to mate. Those who love are fools because love can die, one can love again but what we have cannot be felt twice it's a onetime emotion. When demons mate their instincts compel them to not only bind themselves together with their mate emotionally but physically, mentally and spiritually. Dog demons mate for life this means that whom they choose they wish to protect and cherish for eternity. It's someone they choose to share every thought, every experience and every emotion with. It's someone they trust with their safety and someone they are willing to follow in the afterlife. This emotion, this possession over another is not love it's something far more sacred and eternal. Humans can divorce, get married a second time but demons or more so dog demons they make a commitment for eternity. Lord Sesshomaru thinks love is feeble though it's sacred to you humans but to him it's feeble because he compares it to what he feels towards me which is beyond love. I don't believe in juxtaposing the demon and human world for comparison so I don't truly see a problem with it, yet it's the truth even if most of us choose to ignore it. That however does not mean there aren't those humans that love their partners so much that if they were demons they would mate for eternity. Moreover mating is the calling of souls it's when our souls fit together perfectly, humans only ever have a relationship that ends at physical binding for us as I've said it runs far deeper", explained Kagome to which they were all surprised at what she had said, the six humans present nodded in understanding and awe at what Kagome had said as they bowed to her with respect.

"I was a fool to question something so divine my lady you are correct in your assumption that marriage is nothing compared to a mating", accepted the king who had challenged mating versus marriage. Kagome smiled at them as she looked at the demons who were present, Sesshomaru she could see from the corner of her eyes was very proud of her answer as was every other demon in the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please Review and give me suggestions**

**i don't mind flames for they help me develop as a writer and everyone's opinion is most welcome**

**i hope you like this i again request with people to review beacuse i know that more then three people have read my story yet i only get three reviews please review for it tells me that i need to keep writing. thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all the people who have reviwed and offered me their support. Don't worry wickedone43 i am not going to abandone this story because for me writing is a passion. it comes naturally and i love writing. i want to ask you People would you like a lemon in the next chapter. by the way this chapter is also dedicated to all my reviwers.**

**Don't forget to review for it tells me i need to keep writing if you have any suggestions they are welcome, all those who had questions about the sessy human wife situation they are all going to be answred just read the story.**

**Fate's twist**

"I believe you were all awaiting my decision as I have said I have no problem with this please go ahead and do what is best for our kingdom", declared Kagome to which the lords nodded at her. Kagome felt a searing pain go through her at the thought of sharing him with someone she felt as though she knew this feeling it was odd how she felt so much now that she seemed to have felt before though it was impossible. Sango had visibly tensed her aura reflecting her worry while Kaede she was enraged which only served to confuse Kagome.

Yes Kaede had always thought that this Kagome did not know love selflessly but she was wrong this Kagome did and history was again repeating itself or trying to, yet Kaede could not understand why Sesshomaru would allow such a thing.

After her opinion had been said Kagome had been summoned to see to a small brawl outside the fortress in between some demons, it was after she solved that problem she was informed that Sesshomaru would be getting married in the afternoon. The servants in the castle had immediately gone to work and Kagome who still used her old chambers two corridors away from the main western suit was surprised with the knowledge that the new wife would be using the chambers. It was that afternoon that Sesshomaru married Lady Sera who had been in love with him since he had come to aid her father against the boar clans.

Sera loved the lord Sesshomaru selflessly and knew that the demon lord was already mated. Sera wanted nothing more than to be in his life. Even if it meant that she had to watch him from afar for the rest of her life, she really didn't care. Though her father demanded that she allure him with her good looks and keep him under her control with the looks but she refused not wishing to in any way betray the one she truly loved. She had been brought in earlier to their bedroom and she was waiting for her lord now. The wedding had been absolutely beautiful but she knew her lord was not happy about it. She looked up when the door knob turned and Sesshomaru made his entrance, he was magnificent in his usual attire, while she also looked beautiful.

Sesshomaru was not happy, why had he been forced in to marrying this human princess and why had his mate not had a problem with this marriage. Everything was going wrong from what he had planned, where he wished to spend the night with his mate he couldn't because he had to follow human customs in consummating his marriage with Sera. He just couldn't understand why. When he walked in she was waiting for him and even he would admit it she was quiet beautiful for a human but nothing compared to his Kagome. She bowed to him immediately greeting him in a traditional manner known to humans, he could have cared less. She then moved forward helping him take of his robes, he hated the fact that she was allowed to touch his person without asking him permission for she was his wife the only other person who had dared to do such a thing was Kagome, but he didn't mind that. It was when he began putting away his swords that Sera undressed and moved between the sheets. Sesshomaru removed his upper Kimono as he moved over to her.

Sera was very nervous now it was her first time and she knew that Sesshomaru did not care for her because she was part of a mere contract. As he put away his swords and then removed his upper kimono she could barely breathe it seemed as though she had run for miles, but all she did was watch him undress partly. As he moved forward over her on to the sheets she felt her body sweat a little as moisture gathered in her neither region preparing her body for what was to come. Sesshomaru leaned over her, his thin robe and the sheets a decent barrier between their bodies, his sweet breath and masculine scent permeated the air around them as his hair fell over his shoulders, a shimmering silver waterfall. She could feel the heat of his body even though there was so much separating them; he seemed so well sculpted that she was worried she wouldn't be good enough. Like any virgin she was afraid of the pain that would come but waited to pleasure her lord the best she could. She wished to be so bold as to touch him and pull him down to her further but was afraid of his reaction to that thus remained still like an animal caught in the headlights.

Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness and the arousal that had infused into the air but her arousal hardly affected him. He could not say she stank for even her sweat smelled clean but her arousal and sweat were both like any other scent in the room they held no control over him, he doubted that to be true for his Kagome though. May be this would serve as practise for when he took her, yet even with this reasoning he was disgusted with himself.

Sesshomaru had just been lifting the sheet to join her when a knock at the door stopped him he quickly walked over to the door opening it to see the head of the female guard standing outside; in her scent he could detect fear which meant no good.

"Milord Lady Kagome is severely ill thus Lady Kaede has asked me to summon you immediately", informed Sango and as soon as she finished Sesshomaru had rushed into the room grabbed all his things and run to the other side of the castle while dressing himself.

Sera had seen a female demon at the door talking to her lord, she was unable to hear what the demoness said but as soon as she finished her lord had taken all his things and gone immediately. Sera felt awful, rejected but then though that there could have been an attack or another emergency however the excuses did not stop the tears from gathering in her eyes and spilling over. The small crystals spoke of the immense pain she felt but her soft sobs also spoke of the respect and love she held for Lord Sesshomaru. Why was it that fate had deemed her second best.

On the other side of the palace in the northern wing study Kaede had been watching Kagome do some paperwork she had seemed more quiet today and Kaede could understand why. It was as Kagome was working on the papers that she suddenly fell limp on to the table with a soft thud Kaede worried about her moved forward checking her forehead. Kagome had a light fever but Kaede could feel it increasing already, she knew that this had happened before many centuries ago it was the beginning stages of the sickness that had killed her mistress before. Kaede made the decision this time that nothing would be hidden from Sesshomaru thus she immediately called Sango and told her to get Sesshomaru. Kaede could not understand why this was happening was fate giving them another chance or was fate again testing their love for each other. Why did fate choose to hurt this innocent female who had done no harm to any being on the face of the planet, she had been a just queen and a wonderful mate yet was being punished for an unknown reason.

As Sesshomaru made his way over to the northern study where he knew his mate would be, a worry crept over him, could this be the same illness that had killed her before. It was impossible for him to tell because they had not mated completely; if they had he would be able to tell where the sickness was coming from. As he entered the study he saw the medic looking at his mate with fear embedded in her aura, this could not be good. Seeing the lord enter the medic made her away over to him immediately.

"Milord only you can tell us from where this sickness has emerged as she is your mate and I believe we must hurry she is in a critical condition", stated the medic to which Sesshomaru moved forward taking his mate into his arms bridal style as he moved out of the room making his way over to her bedchambers as only Kaede followed.

Many questions were going through his mine, what was he going to do, in completing the bond it only required for him to renew the mating mark while he broke her hymen but it would be unjust to his mate. How he wished he had done this before he left but then he would have truly committed a wrong that could never have been righted, she would have never forgiven him for taking her innocence without her knowledge. It was ironic really on how much he wanted her and how much of her he could have. He had at one point thought nothing of her but now her pain though they were not fully mated still affected him like it was his own. It showed him how far he had come from being a cold heartless being to this caring mate. This female in his arms had become his universe, without her his life was truly meaningless and he knew that if she left him again he would follow without a care for his duties. The indignity he would suffer from such a decision was most welcome but the pain he had suffered after her parting was not welcome for it had been far worse than a feeble indignity.

Kaede watched with a small smile on her face as the great lord Sesshomaru nuzzled his mate, watching how the mighty had fallen. At one point this male had cared nothing for the welfare of her mistress but now his aura radiated excruciating amounts of pain quiet odd seeing as they had not mated completely. This male was the cold lord of the western lands who was known as being heartless and she could believe it for his heart had always rested in Kagome's body. As they reached the bedchambers of the young demoness Sesshomaru motioned for to not follow, she understood he had to make a decision. It was true that soon Kagome would awaken but Sesshomaru had to make the decision if he would mate her or not after she had awoken. Kagome was quiet selfless and could say no to completing the mating thus the lord was honour bound to not force himself on her this left him only one choice to do it when she was not unconscious but again he was entitling himself a lot of indignity when she awoke.

As Sesshomaru placed her on the massive bed she instantly came to. He could see a lot of changes had been made to her room in his absence, for once it was even bigger the western royal suit, the room was absolutely massive, if he wanted he could turn in to his true form and prance around the room without a worry. The bed was also very big it covered a little less than half of the room and many paintings of silver and golden Innu's were placed upon the walls.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring around the room and looking quiet bewildered at why she had made it so massive to which Kagome giggled softly getting his attention. When he looked down at her she smiled at him lovingly patting the side of the bed telling him to take a seat, he complied nodding softly to her in greeting.

"Do you like the renovations milord", questioned Kagome in her soft angelic voice as she continued looking at him. A barely noticeable smile touched Sesshomaru lips as he gave the room another onceover before nodding. Kagome giggled to which Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"You like it but you don't understand why it's so big do you", Kagome pointed out still in between giggles to which Sesshomaru frowned softly at her teasing to which Kagome started laughing outright at his confused upset looking face.

Sesshomaru just glared at her softly growling in warning to which with great effort Kagome tried to control her laughing fit, but was unsuccessful so she rolled around in her bed laughing as Sesshomaru looked at her quiet amused. He looked at her rolling around in the sheets and thought about how soon they would be doing that together.

Kagome scented arousal in the air it was very dim but she knew that it was coming from Sesshomaru, this topped her giggling and like a crest fallen angel she looked at him.

"I am sorry I had you worried, it's your wedding night again I am sorry for disturbing such a significant night in your married life", apologised Kagome softly looking down at her hands which rested upon her stomach as she lay there on the massive bed. Kagome thought maybe he and his wife had been busy before he came to her rescue, so it was the scent of a lingering arousal from earlier. Sesshomaru was surprised at how the happy aura of his mate had turned so sad in the blink of an eye. He did not truly know what upset her but would make sure she understood why this night was significant.

"Mate this night is not important because it is this Sesshomaru's wedding night but because it is the night that this Sesshomaru has reunited with his mate", rebuffed Sesshomaru to which Kagome looked up at him with small tears shimmering in her eyes to which Sesshomaru took her hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kagome smiled a brilliant smile at him for his love but the blushed at his intense molten gaze.

"Does this Sesshomaru not deserve his treat for making you happy mate", asked Sesshomaru looking at her playfully but still intensely to which Kagome looked at him with an adorable confused look to which he could not help but chuckle.

"So you have forgotten but it is difficult to understand how one can forget the only intimate act they indulged their mate in Lady Kagome", teased Sesshomaru to which Kagome turned scarlet realising what her perverted mate was talking about, he was referring to the kisses he received when she was young.

"Why milord I didn't think you were as perverted as Miruko", taunted Kagome to which Sesshomaru scowled at her for comparing him to that overly perverted male to which Kagome again began giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshomaru watched her laugh and could not help but let a small smile touch his lips, she was so beautiful when she was happy. He wasn't a romantic, being a demon lord he couldn't really be but he did have a set of believes that no one knew. Sesshomaru believed that every female on the planet was beautiful if not in appearance then by trait yet they were the most beautiful when they laughed as their face glowed with their happiness.

"What were you doing in your study at this time", questioned Sesshomaru to which Kagome gave him a pout and a frown before she began.

"You would not believe the audacities of some males, I mean it's just not fair", ranted Kagome to which Sesshomaru could not help it and he burst out laughing to which she was quiet surprised. His laugh was very rich and masculine filled with warmth but that didn't mean she was happy that he was laughing at her so she pouted at him.

Sesshomaru continued laughing for a bit before he looked down at his mate and smiled a very loving smile at her motioning for her to continue.

"Why are all males so ignorant and here I thought my mate at least respected me. Do you know the important matter I was going to talk about but no you had to have a good laugh at my expense first now that his highness is done making fun of me we can have a grown up talk", fumed Kagome to which Sesshomaru tried to suppress the grin that wanted to break out only allowing a small smile to mar his features. So it began where it had ended Kagome talked for hours on matters that according to her were very important and he could only watch her. He wanted her but at that moment he just couldn't bring himself to take her for she was simply too adorable. He watched as she told him excitedly about all her friends and their kit. He watched as her eyes widened in happiness, then lips moved as she spoke her voice carried the love she held for her friends and kit. He also watched as her eyes got droopy and she began yawning often between her talks. It was then that he gave her a small smile before he took of his shoes, armour and put away his swords as he moved onto the bed. Resting his back against the comfortable headboard he motioned for his mate to lay her head in his lap which surprised her but after some blushing and stuttering she got used to having her head in his lap. After some more talking he started stroking her hair which put her to sleep soon after and Sesshomaru rested his head against the head board as he rested his eyes.

He could scent the sickness that was in his mate and this brought back memories that he had not locked away but just did not bring up often in his mind. Sesshomaru believed that life was hard and it was not fair in many circumstances, his own life hadn't been that wonderful. He did not blame his father having Inuyasha to be the reason for his cold behaviour but in some small way the neglect he had suffered from his father had contributed to what he had become. Many would hate his father for what he had made him but Sesshomaru today understood why his father had done what he had done. Toga had himself been very immature when Sesshomaru was born and he did not know what it was to be a father, after all the decisions that toga had made reflected this. Sesshomaru's father was an emotional demon thus he had won over his people with the ability to feel and understand their emotional turmoil but the demon had been ignorant enough to neglect what his son felt. At one point in his life Sesshomaru had wanted to be like his father but today so many centuries later he was happy to be what he was, at least he was emotionally stable. Unlike his father emotions did not sway him much the only emotions that had ever swayed him had been this young females who rested in his lap so blissfully.

He himself had been childish at points in his life but could now only call one point the regret of his life. Sesshomaru did not blame anyone but himself for the loss of his mate but then again was the loss solely his fault. Yes he was dignified enough to admit that most of it was his fault but why did those that blame him not see that it was also their fault. For once if his father had given him more time eventually his wife would have gone when he discovered her darker side, if then he had mated Órfhlaeth Kagome their relationship would have worked out. If it wasn't for his father retiring when he was still unstable in his love life he would not have neglected his mate and she would not have lost the pups. He had been blind but was it just his fault, if Kagome had told him everything he would not have been so. If she had been more like this younger version of herself then they would not have had that communication problem. That big gap between their world and the different set up of their priorities would never have been. His parents had been wrong when they had given up everything, they were her confidents did they not know that by retiring they were only giving her more work to do. At the end however he had been deemed the one responsible for everything that had happened to her. He had only been what people made him to be, they said he was cold, heartless and a walking icicle thus he had been that. Had he not fulfilled what everyone wanted, his father had wanted for him to be strong so he was, his mother wished for him to be wise and he hadn't made a decision till now that could be questioned as lack of wisdom. His people had wanted him to be the perfect ruler, so he had been. His adopted pups wanted an ideal father and he had given them that. His mate never told him what she wanted only showing that he was the heartless Sesshomaru so he had been. Now her younger half wanted a loving friend, a caring mate and an understanding lord thus he was. In all his life Sesshomaru had tried to mould himself in the casts that those around him made for him and today he wondered where the true Sesshomaru had vanished. Never in his life had he doubted himself but at this moment he wondered who the real Sesshomaru was the one who Órfhlaeth Kagome had known. He loved his Kagome but she didn't know him Órfhlaeth had known him. Life was cruel and so was fate, he had never understood why fate's twist had made him to be what he was though. Yet he wondered also if he could return to being what he had once been but then what of everyone who depended on him. It was strange how he carried so much weight on his shoulders, striving for the happiness of other's yet people called him heartless and cold. He was Sesshomaru the killing perfection and this guise of perfection had killed him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**what do you people think i hope u like it, its more detailed and far more emotional. i 've tried to potray a diffrent side to sesshomaru so please tell me how i went.**

**flames are also welcome it helps me grow as a writer. but please people don't be lazy and review. i will try to put up the next chapter as soon as i can and guys if i get lots of reviews that helps me write quickly like i have done with the last two chapters of this story so make sure you review.**

**Thank you to all who read and review**

**Rose Of Fate**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone this has lemons also indicates to rape. this is another build up chapter so if you don't get anything just ask. one more thing this chapter took a bit of time to write because i didn't get enough reviews to motivate me in my writing. please review and leave suggestions it really helps. to the people who wanted a lemon here's to you. i hopw you like it and enjoy it. this is dedicated to all those who actually read and the review.**

**Truth under the guise**

Unknown to him his thoughts weren't his alone and someone else was giggling at them now within themselves.

'No lord Sesshomaru you have not yet matured, you are still being as immature as your father had been, you have yet to learn what love is' acknowledged that presence as she disappeared in to the confines of blissful slumber.

Kaede nodded and smiled to herself as she walked back to her chambers for her job was nearly done.

Early the next morning Sesshomaru was the first to awaken and looking down he found his mate still deep in her slumber. This would be the first time they had spent the night in the same room and he couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful and beautiful when asleep. He would have woken her but before he could the door burst open as an orange head ran in jumping on the bed, awakening his slumbering mate.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she looked at Shippo who smiled at his mother and nodded at his father figure.

"Morning mama", chirped Shippo the excitement in his voice making Kagome smile and shake her head which in Sesshomaru's case was not good for she was still in his lap. When she shook her head she rubbed him and he instantly began to get aroused.

Kagome felt it and she blushed sitting up immediately to which Sesshomaru raised his eye brow not really knowing she had felt his member awaken.

"Good morning sweetie what are you so excited about", questioned Kagome looking at her adopted son who grinned madly at her question.

"Miruko said I can go with him and Souta to practise my fox magic at the training grounds", boasted Shippo to which Kagome smiled at him at first but then wore a horror struck expression. The training grounds were like tennis courts but they were for training soldiers in all sorts of arts even magic. Sesshomaru had a very extensive network of these ground on his lands in the west which is why his army was the best that walked the earth.

"But Ship you are still far too young to be doing any sort of intense training routines and you know that all the training routines on the training grounds are very intense", declared Kagome to which Shippo looked at her pleadingly but she sternly shook her head at him. He put his head down looking really upset with tears leaking on to his cheeks to which Kagome took him in to her arms.

"How about you train with Lord Sesshomaru instead", suggested Kagome to which Shippo's features lit up again with excitement, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru who had been observing them with his stoic expression after he nodded Shippo bounded away so he could get dressed for the training.

Kagome laughed at the little kit's enthusiasm as she turned around to look at her mate who was being his stoic self. As she watched him look at her with indifference something in her changed and clicked from her innocent side but also her more mischievous female side. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw him as her male to do with what she wished. Moving forward on all fours she stared at him their noses touching slightly.

Kagome moved forward slightly remembering where she had felt him, when she lay in his lap. She moved her hand forward and touched his member causing Sesshomaru to growl softly to which she removed her hand immediately terrified that she had done something wrong. Kagome did not know what that thing was all she knew was that she had been curious to find out what had poked her earlier, when Sesshomaru had growled she knew she had done something wrong.

Sesshomaru knew his mate was curious he could smell that and she did not really know what she had just done. His mate wasn't as innocent as she had been all those centuries ago but she only had theoretical knowledge of mating not practical, which truly meant she really knew nothing. He sighed inwardly at his mate's terrified expression and gave her a reassuring look as best as he could with how aroused he was.

Kagome looked at him as he nodded as if telling her to continue so she hesitantly moved her hand forward again to touch that thing; Sesshomaru had closed his eyes now. As she touched it first with just two fingers then with her hand, it warmed up and seemed to harden for some reason. Curious Kagome moved Sesshomaru's robe out of the way to reach his pant ties. When she loosened them she felt Sesshomaru stiffen slightly as he shuddered, she looked at him slightly confused.

Sesshomaru felt her open his pant ties and the pants slide down making him shudder at the thought of what was to come but was surprised when she suddenly stopped. He could sense the tension in the air and opening his eyes he saw her looking at him with a rather adorable but confused expression on her face despite his stoic nature his lips turned upward slightly. Apparently that was her reassurance because then she began to move his pants away making her mate wonder truly how innocent she was. It was common for small pups to be told that it was a shameful act to look at someone's secret place he remembered his mother telling him so when he was a pup but Kagome seemed to have either not been taught that or it simply slipped out of her mind, in her curious state. Kagome was now peering at his length, he was very well endowed and he knew that but seeing her with wide eyes marvelling at his size made him happier than ever.

Kagome could not believe that this big long rod was in Sesshomaru's pants for so long she was surprised that his pants didn't rip. Wow she wondered if all guys had that thing and if it was that big. If she was to put both her hands along his length one above the other he would still be longer and as she held his thing her fingers didn't touch in fact he even made her palms full when she put both hands around him. The thing was not only long but it was hard and hot, it burned her slightly as she touched him at first. It also pulsed for when she ran her hand along his length it jerked slightly in her hands. She wondered what he did with it or what it was for and being the person she was she just simply asked.

"Sesshomaru why do you have this and what do you do with such a big thing anyway", questioned Kagome making the glazed look in Sesshomaru's eyes turn in to shock, then surprise and finally he was serious. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly so she would let go of him but she tightened her grip making him moan slightly as she frowned in dislike at his action.

"Did Kaede teach you about mating", counter questioned Sesshomaru his voice as cold as ever but a little breathless to which Kagome's features scrunched up a little as she thought on what he was talking about.

"Yes she did but what does that have to do with anything", answered Kagome to which Sesshomaru would have laughed at the situation if it wasn't for the fact that he was directly involved in it and would be laughing at himself. Sesshomaru was very angry, did he not tell Kaede she needed to know everything then why had not the old demoness taught her everything.

"Sesshomaru do all males have this thing and big as you do", questioned Kagome to which Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to hang himself. What in the world had he done to deserve this, why was his damn mate so innocent that she did not even know she was holding a core part of his existence in her hand.

"Yes they do however all males vary in size", explained Sesshomaru but as he finished Kagome lurched forward her hot breath fanning the head of his member casing him to suppress a moan. God his mate's actions were innocent but so hot or he had deprived himself of the more carnal pleasures for far too long. She was sniffing his member which was absolutely hilarious but only made him angry. As she moved up a small drop of precum peeped out spiking her curiosity further again sniffing the liquid she let her soft pink tongue graze the head of his member as she licked the precum away.

Sesshomaru was in heaven and hell at the same time. He loved what she had just done but knew that he needed to stop or he would be violating his mate in not a very good way. However something happened even before he could react she put him in her mouth sucking him gently wanting to get more of his precum to this Sesshomaru was surprised for this was not common but more so females were usually burnt by his seed. Her older self had never tried this so he did not know if she could also take him but he knew for a fact that any other female who had tried this had been burnt by the acid in his seed.

Kagome loved the taste it was spicy and made her tongue tingle so she put her mouth on the thing and sucked softly at first but then hard to get that thing out of him. But as she was doing that she felt Sesshomaru's hand loosen her pant ties shocking her but she continued to suck.

Sesshomaru loosened her pant ties and the pants slipped of gently. He stopped her ministration on his member and brought her up to straddle him readjusting their position so he would have more access to her. Kagome seemed surprised but as he kissed her and gently thrust up so that his member brushed her clit she let out a moan of pleasure moving her hips with him to again feel the euphoria he was offering her. In no time they were both panting and moaning together only the lower parts of their bodies' unclothed and moving together with harmony.

Kagome felt so good, she had never felt anything like this before and she never wanted Sesshomaru to stop whatever he was doing to make her feel so good.

Sesshomaru could feel her juices on his member and on his thighs as her body prepared her for his entrance but he continued to pleasure her the way he was and in no time he had pushed her over the edge a mind shattering orgasm taking her over. Kagome's body spasmed and she held onto Sesshomaru as if he were her life line her mouth open in her silent cries of pleasure before she collapsed against him totally spent. Sesshomaru had pleasured her and he felt guilty for the fact that though he had taken nothing from her but had still violated her. He felt her go limp and knew that she had fallen asleep, he picked her up placing her on the bed gently before covering her with furs, he then redressed himself after cleaning himself of the fluids in the hot springs attached to her bedchambers before he made his way out. Sesshomaru was still extremely aroused and needed somehow to get rid of it that is when he passed his room where he knew his wife would be. Well he couldn't have his mate yet but his wife would be sufficient enough for now. Sesshomaru entered his room she had apparently been changing her clothing so was naked he was in no mood to be gentle so he grabbed her and tossed her face down on the bed. She was average looking to his eyes nothing too special well nothing compared to his mate.

Sera was surprised she did not know who it was that had tossed her down like that was it her husband's enemy, a murderer or a rapist she did not know and was terrified. Before she could even get her wits about her enough to move, his weight came down on top of her, forcing the air from her lungs. While she lay motionless in shock Sesshomaru quickly discarded his clothing standing proudly naked over her. He knew if it weren't for the earlier activities with his mate his wife would never be able to get him aroused as he was now.

Startled at being pushed down by the heavy weight, Sera gave a little scream with a shout of No. Sesshomaru's voice sounded in her ear as he grabbed hold of her hips and lifted the lower half of her body into the air.

"Silence wench," he dug his claws into the tender flesh of her inner hip, causing Sera to suck a sharp breath of pain through her teeth, "'no' is a word that this Sesshomaru never wishes to hear from your lips again."

Sera tried to raise her head to look at her husband but Sesshomaru put his hand in the middle of her back and shoved, forcing her face and chest down on the bed. Holding her firm with one hand between her shoul­der blades, he used his powerful legs to force her knees apart and keep them where he wanted them. Sera whimpered helplessly crying as she felt his hand slide between her legs. He grunted at the small of the salty tears but didn't really seem to care. Trying to raise her head again she felt a hardness begin to fill her. She screamed, "No!" and tried to twist her body sideways. Sesshomaru's bellow of "Stop!" made her stop. He made no further movement as he finally came to his mind in a way; he withdrew from her body, inserted a very wet finger to prepare the way, then slowly eased his shaft of steel into her tight sheath. Sera gritted her teeth, in pain as her hymen was broken in the invasion of her body, blood oozed out trickling down onto the bed covers. Sera was still very tense and stiff trying to fight of his taking of her in her own way, oddly enough it was something Sesshomaru cared nothing for.

Sesshomaru held her firmly, his slow strokes beginning to break down her body's resistance. Sera, knew that there was nothing she could do now he was her husband and he could take her however he wanted and soon enough she began to feel the pleasure of the invasion as she began responding to her husband's thrusts.

Sensing no more resistance, Sesshomaru groaned and slid his hand across Sera's sensitive upper thigh, then down to lightly brush the tender bud of pleasure between her legs. Sera arched, crying out, and her sheath squeezed him so tightly he thought he might scream from the near-painful pleasure. He realised his wife was a very good partner in bed being a virgin she was very tight and her inexperience reminded him of another hot vixen that had driven him crazy in the morning.

Sesshomaru was losing himself in his wife's body. Her clitoris had become slick with their juices so his finger slid easily. He stroked her with firm strokes, as his thrusts became more rapid.

He was growling now his animalistic growls turning her on and scaring her, a little as they got louder and more feral.

Sera's body was on fire, her mind no longer running on human thought. Sesshomaru's finger continued stroking her, his caresses almost at demonic speed now. She didn't care how quickly he was stroking her at this moment. She wanted him doing this in any way she could get it.

Sesshomaru continued thrusting, his shaft caressing the inside of her body as his finger caressed the outside well aware of how close she was. Being a demon lord with a lot of pride he wouldn't take his pleasure from her body completely till he had taken care of her needs first.

Suddenly, all of Sera's muscles seemed to contract at once and for one blinding second she felt as though she was in heaven. She was soaring through the skies as her body spasmed again and again until she thought it would never end.

Sesshomaru arched, throwing his head back and howling as he reached his release inside her body announcing to all the pleasure he had gained. He thrust into Sera one last time, releasing an explosion of seed deep within her womb.

As he released her legs and let her sink to the bed, where she lay on her stomach panting. Sera thought about all that had happened she had never thought that love making would be like this, in her case it wasn't really love making because her husband did not love her.

Sera had no idea how long she had been laying there thinking but as she turned around her husband was gone all signs of him being there in the first place had disappeared except for the fluids leaking from her body emphasising their pleasure in each other's bodies. She knew she needed to be upset over his rough treatment of her but right now, she was too tired, and felt too wonderful, to think of gloomy things like that

Kagome woke up a bit later and had a bath but bath's always made her sleepy. So when she came out of the bath she dried off and slipped back into bed, wanting to get a few winks of sleep before Kaede found her. This happened very often for if Kagome loved doing something it was bathing and then sleeping regardless of the time or place, which is why Kaede had found her in the garden snoozing. Any other female would probably contemplating the earlier actions but not Kagome the female was too busy getting her sleep to think on what had happened earlier. However now when she had gone to bed she was dressed in nothing and she did not even care.

Sesshomaru was going to his mate's room to bathe when he realised that his mate was probably bathing so instead opted to go to his old room a few doors down from the main suite. He bathed himself and got out to only find a golden robe to wear since all his clothing was in the main suite. To say he felt guilty for what he had done would be a big overstatement he didn't care for that human and had taken from her what was rightfully his. She was his wife thus she was their only for his pleasure while he enjoyed every other moment with his mate sharing with her his life completely. As these thoughts entered his mind and he agreed with them somewhere a female shook her head.

'No Sesshomaru you are still far too immature even though you claim differently thus things shall remain as they are till you learn your lesson' thought the figure before they returned to the confines of oblivious slumber.

Not wanting to see his wife again so quickly Sesshomaru forwarded to go back to his mate's room, outside the room stood a servant with a tray which was apparently their breakfast.

"Milord the lady is maybe bathing perhaps for she did not respond to my knocks on the door, what shall I do with the breakfast", questioned the servant terrified of the lord who was dressed in a golden robe his hair pulled up in a high pony tail looking as vigorous as ever. Sesshomaru smirked inside at the terror he had caused in the servant as he took the tray and made his way inside his mate's bed chambers. The servant sighed in relief before he left; thanking the heavens his lord hadn't ended his meaningless existence.

After entering the room Sesshomaru looked around and found that his mate was sleeping again because he could smell the freshness on her telling him she had bathed. He chuckled softly at his mate's innocent face which was the only part of her body he could see the rest being covered by the furry blanket and wondered how this female had so much control over his person. He moved forward towards her with the tray in hand wanting to awaken her.

This was not a normal occurrence from what he really remembered she never had breakfast delivered too her before, the more normal occurrence he remembered would have been her bounding away and returning with her breakfast in hand or him having to drag her kicking and screaming to the dining hall at breakfast time. Sesshomaru just shook his head as he moved forward nudging her slightly to awaken her.

Kagome had awakened to Sesshomaru sitting a tray on the bed beside her. It contained tea for two, a small pitcher of milk, a bowl of fresh peeled bananas and strawberries, and a silver chalice filled with whipped cream.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching and presenting him with a charming view of her breasts as the sheet deserted her. To say he was surprised was an irony; he had wanted her for so long and at the most unexpected times she had revealed herself to him twice in one day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**please review all those who read it even flames are welcome. like i have said eralier the reviwes motivate me and if i get fewer reviews sorry to those who do review but its going to take me longer to update so please review. i hope u like this chapter its a little short but i blame not getting enough reviews. please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**People please review I hope you like this chapter this one is for my very faithful reviewers who have always reviewed after they have read the story. Also those of you who do not understand some things be patient eventually everything will be explained. This is a very important chapter for my story so please tell me what you think.**

**Truth**

Sesshomaru had already taken enough advantage of her so he himself moved forward to cover her after placing the tray on the side. She looked absolutely beautiful slightly flushed at the fact that he had seen her, this confused Sesshomaru for he could not make out if his mate was innocent or did she know what had happened before. He would have to ask Kaede to go over that with her once more for her to know.

After they had both had breakfast Shippo returned explaining why he had been late apparently Souta, who Kagome thought of as a younger brother had asked Shippo to help him train. Souta had been a baby brought many years back when the war was going on and seeing him Kagome had instantly fallen in love with him thus she kept him with her but because he was human she had to let other humans take care of him as they believed her unfit to do so. Shippo was fully dressed up armour plates and all Sesshomaru nodded at his mate as the two males left to which Kagome smiled.

However Sesshomaru had one more task to fulfil before he went to train the young kit, going around to the other side of the palace he found Kaede who was tending to her little garden, here she planted her special herbs. At seeing the lord the demoness stood and bowed her head in respect.

"It has come under the attention of this Sesshomaru that you have not taught his mate what he wished for you to teach her. Kaede by this afternoon Lady Kagome shall know what it means to have a mate, is that clear", ordered Sesshomaru to which Kaede bowed lower trying to hide the smirk that was breaking onto her features. When Sesshomaru left she straightened and laughed thinking that the young lord would have to wait to see what Lady Kagome knew.

Kagome smiled as she paced the floor knowing that Kaede would be arriving soon, after all her mate wasn't about to let up a chance to put someone in their place if they had not done what he desired. As expected Kaede walked in through the door grinning at her mistress who smiled gently in return.

"Milady all you planned has happened but it seems that the lord has yet to understand the truth" stated Kaede smiling to the lady who nodded in return.

"He is still young and does not understand the true intensity of the things he does" explained Kagome to which Kaede nodded.

After Kaede left Sesshomaru returned to find his mate working which really surprised him for he had not seen her doing something like this before. Kagome was busy working on some scrolls concerning the sales made in the main market the month before and what provisions were needed for Sesshomaru's army since they had returned.

Sesshomaru stood at the window of Kagome's room where the full moon was shinning in all its glory, making the garden of flowers below the window shine with a silvery light. Kagome looked at him and he looked magnificent standing under the moonlight as if the silver glow descended from him and not the moon.

"How did training go"? Questioned Kagome to which Sesshomaru looked at her before looking back at the moon before answering.

"The kit will be a valiant fighter one day" answered Sesshomaru in his monotone way but as usual answering long term instead of short term, Kagome smiled at him.

"Will you always refer to your pups as simply pup milord like you always refer to Shippo as kit", asked Kagome smiling at his surprised look. It seemed Kaede had done her job and for once his mate knew the implication of names. In the demon world pups were usually called pus till they had matured and the father's who wished to always show possession over their pups always referred to the pups as pup not their name for that made them an individual dealing with everything themselves.

"Till they are matured yes", answered Sesshomaru to which Kagome laughed her tingling laughter making him smile softly not that it was noticeable.

"I guess they won't have an actual personality then till they have matured", giggled Kagome to which Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It is unwise to speak of such things when you are unaware of one's true intentions lady Kagome", chuckled Sesshomaru to which Kagome laughed. Many would have to wonder why the world hadn't ended because Sesshomaru had just cracked a joke, moreover he was actually chuckling which init self was a sign of Armageddon.

Sesshomaru stared at her and something about the way she had been acting since he returned seemed to be weird to him. He could not put his finger on it but though nearly all her actions were innocent her eyes now reflected a deep understanding that in her age was quiet impossible. He knew he had been away from her for a very long time but that did not mean she was able to develop the intensity to read one's soul. When her eyes looked at him now they were innocent but they probed his soul seeking answers to questions he could never comprehend. What it was he could not understand about her that made him feel venerable. He did not know what he was afraid of but somewhere in his being he knew if he answered the questions she asked with her eyes she would be lost to him forever. Sometimes he felt as if she knew more then she let on in this morning's act for instance she was curious but her knowledge to be able to please him like she did was not spontaneous, it was an art learned with practise of many other acts before this. He did not think that she was unfaithful he could scent her purity in her divine smell but there was something more to her then what met the eye.

Kagome smiled at his thoughts really did he not still understand who she really was. Her returning to him had been preordained had it not, then how difficult was it for him to understand that she was who she was.

Kagome stood up walking over to him her steps as graceful as they had been when he had first seen her after his return from war. She watched him asses her movements and practically purr with pride. Standing next to him she looked upon the beautiful garden and not being able to resist took his arm leading him through the door that led to the garden from her bed chambers.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her touching of his person or more so, dragging of it but as soon as he understood her intent he took over leading her down the alabaster stairs, in to the garden his mother had once adored as his mate did now. This chamber that she lives in was actually his mother's chambers when she had been a guest at the western palace before his parents had mated and this was the very garden where his father had proposed to his mother, telling her the truth of his feelings on a night where the moon shown in all its beauty, much like tonight. He Sesshomaru the king of the demon world and lord of the western lands had been conceived in this very garden, where his parents had mated for the first time after the profession of their love for each other. However tonight there would be professions but not in the sense that his parents had confided in each other on that night, today he would find out what was different about her.

Kagome had a similar thought going through her mind today she would reveal to him the truths she had hidden and gain from him the secrets he had kept. They both knew the sacred moments shared in this garden for this was also the same garden where her father and mother had pledged their love. Kagome's mother the lady of the north had been quiet young when in an accident her parents had lost their lives, she had been left with the responsibility to take care of the north unmated and without any knowledge of how to rule the vast lands of the north. It had been Kagome's father the lord of the south, who had stood by her as a friend and ally as she learnt how to rule the lands. Then it had been her father who had wanted to help her find a suitable mate even though he himself loved her but, he was 45 centauries older then the lady of the north thus was afraid to ask her for himself, it had been in this garden that he had found her crying and singing about a lost love when the other lords had gathered to arrange her mating. Here she had confessed to him the love she held in her heart for him and this was the very place they had mated for the first time where her eldest brother Kia had been conceived.

Sesshomaru walked her to the bench where the confessions had been made and waited for her to take a seat before he did as would any well mannered demon of his status.

"Tonight you shall answer the many questions which have been evaded in the past", declared Sesshomaru to which Kagome looked at him nodding her head at his exclamation.

"That is true milord but before I answer what you wish for me to answer there are questions that have clouded my mind and I have wished to ask since your return", expressed Kagome to which Sesshomaru looked down at her the moon shining above them as he looked down at her with his stoic expression.

"Ask", commanded Sesshomaru to which Kagome looked down and then again up at him meeting his gaze with an intensity that truly startled him.

"Why were not the gates to the western palace opened when we had so many people left homeless who needed a place to shelter", asked Kagome to which Sesshomaru stared at her before growling in anger as he looked away. Kagome waited patient that he would answer her but when he began to get up with the intent to walk away she grabbed him by the arm and with strength he never thought she could posses pulled him down beside her on the bench, earning herself a menacing growl. Kagome growled at him in return hurt that even after so much time he would not admit the truth.

"I thought you were going to answer my question Sesshomaru, why don't you go to the west, why have I never seen your parents when I know they are alive, why did everyone that is pack to you missing, Sesshomaru why have you not told me the truth. Are you afraid of the truth or is the truth so horrifying that you wish to protect me from it. I am your mate and I have a right to know no matter what truth it is", exclaimed Kagome to which he slapped her across the face to shut her up, he was enraged. He knew she had questions but these were not the one's he had expected, he was against beating females but for once he did not regret this action. She was his mate and he knew that but there was a good reason he was not telling her the truth and the reason was that he was afraid that he would lose her. Had she not understood how important she was to him then how could she ask about the darkest secret of his past to be revealed in a moment of truth? No he could not be selfless he could not lose her again. Those many years without her presence had given him nothing but an icy heart now that he was able to feel again was she going to take that away from him, with her own hands. Yes, he had made a terrible mistake in the past but must he repeat it to her, tell her what he had done and what would that achieve hurt for the both of them, what was it that she wanted from knowing the truth.

Kagome felt the tears gather in her eyes as his thoughts revealed the frantic state he was in she understood but she was not trying to make him feel guilty she was helping him admit. Had he not learned that when you were one in the same as mates there was no shame in telling your other half your treachery against them if you were truly remorseful? Sesshomaru did not want to lose her yet he would repeat his cruelties from the past to keep her away from a truth that was hers as well as his. It took two to tango and she knew that her mistakes were also evident, now if she had not done what she had in the past then none of this would have happened they would never have been separated or worlds apart in the first place. If this was his fault it was also hers was it so hard to admit and tell each other for once that they were wrong, to share something that had connected them since time had began.

Sesshomaru then looked at her, his eyes were red, blood leaked from them and his fangs elongated at the sight of his mate. Unable to resist or stop himself he pushed her down onto the ground as he quickly lay on top of her.

Kagome looked at him with fear in her eyes knowing his beast side had taken over and would not hear her out in any way. She tried to be submissive but he bit her on the neck when she exposed it punishing her for upsetting it. The next thing she knew he was rolling with her over to the shadows where she heard his threatening growls close to her ear, she was terrified for she knew he was stronger then her, there was nothing she could do should he decide to kill her. She wasn't afraid of death but what would happen after he returned to being himself, he would kill himself or go on a killing spree after finding out about his actions. Sesshomaru was very powerful but when it came to matters concerning her he was powerless, he was very spontaneous in all her matters which is what she was afraid of.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and ripped her clothes away leaving her body bare to his gaze, he bent down licking her neck, her collar bone Kagome cried tears falling down her cheeks to no avail. He licked every part of her body as he reached her core and began his licking their, roughly licking around her neither lips before delving his tongue deep in to her core to taste her essence. Biting her thighs and drawing blood he continued licking her core.

Kagome hit his chest his armour intact making thudding noise as she hit it but to no avail. When he licked her core she took a hold of his hair and yanked them as hard as she could but again to no avail he was lost to his more basic instincts. She felt like her insides were on fire something hot was curling in her stomach at his ministration he bit her thighs and she cried out in pain whimpering at his treatment of her body, but he continued licking her core. She felt something inside her tingle and then snap she arched her back her clit grinding into his face but so lost in passion she did not care what she did, he drunk greedily, her essence as it spilled out making him want her even more. Sesshomaru continued licking her till she had at least had twelve orgasms and was hoarse from the screaming in pleasure she had done. Her body was tired her muscles ached from the arching and tingling sensations but he would not stop.

Finally after she orgasmed for the twentieth time and just lay their not moving Sesshomaru came up to her lips biting her lower lip and making it bleed before sucking it in to his mouth. He then quickly divested all his clothing and positioned himself to enter her, so gone in exhaustion Kagome did not notice her virgin barrier rip she only registered the tremendous amount of pain she felt when something hot filled her to the brink. Sesshomaru like a dog started moving his strokes fast and deep making her cry out in pain with the left over stores of her energy. He moved faster and soon came inside her howling his triumph to the moon but he was not done yet. He made Kagome get up on her hands and knees as he palmed her breasts while his fangs bit her neck he continued to pound into her with animal possession. He moved with his demon speed again spilling his seed inside her womb. As soon as he let go Kagome sagged to the ground again he was not done. Getting up he changed from his humanoid form to his beast form the big silver dog. Giving a bark he commanded her to change and her helpless body obeyed the commands of her own beast wishing to join his as she changed from the battered pale demoness to the beautiful golden dog demoness. She was beautiful only slightly smaller than Sesshomaru in size.

Sesshomaru moved over to her as she stood still allowing him to lick her slit before mounting her. Under the moon the great lord Sesshomaru fulfilled the customs of the dog clan that had been forgotten centuries ago of taking his mate when they were both in beast form.

The silver Innu pumped into her slightly smaller form with his tongue hanging out as he humped her while she whined and whimpered panting with the exertion of his large body on hers. He pumped her harder and longer, hacking with his teeth at her ears as she shook her head to avoid serious damage he pit her neck in possession but not a killing bite but a soft nip when in his beast form. He moved in her harder panting, barking and growling at her to stay still as she whimpered at his powerful thrusts. The great Innu lord knotted in his mate now, only sticking to slight movement as he pumped for he did not wish to rip his bitch in anyway. Kagome had whimpered and whined as he knotted blood dotting the ground as a slight tear had been made in her slit at the invasion of his balls. The great demon lord howled to the moon as he came, his hot seed spilling in to her womb to create a new life. He stayed within her for fifteen more minutes as he continued spurting his seed deep within her after his balls became smaller he pulled out and as Kagome sat down he basically sat over her telling everyone she was his and his alone.

All through his treatment of her human form the battered demoness had felt nothing but pain.

**Please review and tell me what you think if there are things you don't get be patient it will eventually all be explained but you are welcome to ask because that will tell me if there are other things that you want explained. Thank you to everyone for the wonderful support and i will try to put up the next chapter soon. To those who really care i have some good news i am getting engaged.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone for being so patient with my recent absence. People please review I hope you like this chapter this one is for my very faithful reviewers who have always reviewed after they have read the story. This is a very important chapter for my story so please tell me what you think. Again I thank everyone for their support. I hope you like it.**

**Time and Fates Intervention**

Early the next morning before dawn Sesshomaru awoke, somewhere in the night the two had changed back into their humanoid forms. Sesshomaru felt content and sated but as he looked up he observed the blue sky above him. He felt something beside him and looking down he found a bloodied arm, claw marks were evident in many places on the pale arm. Shocked Sesshomaru quickly got up finding his discarded pants he quickly dressed in them before he, made his way over to the female form whose scent he could not recognise because of the floral smell blended with the smell of blood. She was completely battered and turning her around to face him he felt his gut clench painfully at the sight of his mate. Kagome had blood clinging to her body everywhere, dried up but the wounds from where the blood had seeped out were all very deep and dotted her body in numerous places. It was hard for demons to bruise or show any hurt unless it was very damaging, her whole body had bluish black bruises, her hair was absolutely wild with twigs and leaves sticking out of the once silky mass. Her body was also smudged with dirt while her thighs showed the remnants of his pleasure in her body. Not being able to contain himself Sesshomaru picked up his mate taking her with his demonic speed to her chambers where he immediately went to the adjoining hot springs and deposited her in the water as gently as he could. He was surprised when she did not even stir, but dismissing his own anger and regret he cleaned her body. Never in his life had he shown the gentleness he now showed to her, he did not even think he possessed the ability to be this gentle yet he cleansed her body with soft hands washing away the dirt, the blood and any other remanet of the encounter. Had it been any other time he would have been aroused but now he just felt awful for what he had done. He knew he had to do something to fix this up before she woke up but what could he do what would he do. Gently he dried her scarred body before placing her gently on her bed where he dressed her wounds before dressing her person. Being a dog demon he mostly licked the wounds to clean them of any bacteria that may cause infection because he had the ability to blend his saliva with his poison which helped immensely cleanse the wounds. Finishing this of he cleansed his own body before dressing in fresh garments which he had ordered be brought to his mate's room with all of his other belongings yesterday after he trained the kit. He then sat down next to his mate and wondered what a miserable being like him shall do. It was clear to him that he was not deserving of her and that if she wished to leave him then he would let her. He was lord Sesshomaru and the stoic behaviour he displayed was a part of him not just a habit he could bring himself to change thus even when she woke up their were one in a million chances that he would shed tears or beg like a miserable being which he was right now for her forgiveness. No matter his mistake he was a lord and he had the responsibility to not let his people down by begging like an idiot really insulting the respect and title that had been awarded to him. Kagome was his life line and he knew the moment she left him he would go, his body would remain only till he found someone able to take his place after which he would descend to hell a rightful place for filth like him. All his life he had hated his father for the pain the old demon lord had caused his mother but he wondered if his father was truly a fool, yes the man had caused pain to Sesshomaru's mother but had given happiness to Inuyasha's mother. The old man had done justice by giving the true deserving time to both females and he well he was truly a monster for what he had done to his sweet, innocent mate. How long would he run away from the fact that he was stupid a fool a mere pup in what he had done to her twice. He was selfish to take out his anger on her, he was selfish to take her like he did and he was selfish to even still hope that she remain with him despite his treatment of her. There was no way he could explain his actions no reason out there that would bail him out of this he was a fool. He loathed himself for what he had done and today there was no one to blame. The other day he had thought that maybe it was not all his fault but today it was his fault alone. She would never forgive him and even if she did he would never forgive himself. It was only fitting punishment that he went away from her before she left him, at least if he left she would remain in the palace and he could somehow find out about her well being.

Yes it would be wise if he left her, it was in that moment Kagome returned to conciseness not completely but she was awake now even though her body continued to rest. Sesshomaru felt the rush of memories and he was completely taken aback.

This girl she was Órfhlaeth Kagome, not entirely offcourse but the part of her soul that was once his former mate's had awoken in his absence, this meant she knew everything about him. Had her questioning been a test of how much he remembered or was it her way of finding out if he would admit to his mistake. Her memories were painful; they showed his cruelty and her undying love for him. They showed the pain she had gone through the night she lost their pups not only physically but emotionally. It showed how she felt when she was swept by the sickness every time and how much pain she went through to hold the spell to block their bond. Above all this it showed her love, her loyalty, her compassion and her nurturing nature for all those she cared about, especially him. If Sesshomaru had not contemplated killing himself earlier he was seriously contemplating it now but that would only serve to cause her more pain. She had been absolutely wonderful to him and he had been nothing but a monster. She had loved him then and loved him now more than anyone on the planet, his own parents had deserted him for the wrongs he had committed but she had been faithful returning to him even after all the pain he had caused her. She had said love was a human emotion and mating was stronger in his case the instinct to care for his mate was seriously lacking after the follies he had committed. What was it then if not the instinct to mate that drove her to care for him so deeply it could not be compassion though in her case anything was possible.

Kagome might have been in a lot of pain but she could feel his emotions and hear his thoughts. He wanted to kill himself or run away so that she would remain, what a fool he did still not truly understand the depth of her emotions. She would have left him before, she did have a choice to, did she not, but no she could not and would not leave him. All the pain he had caused her in the past every moment without his support had been painful but like they said love is blind and she was blind to all her pain. Love hurt it killed and it had done that she had made her own choices and Sesshomaru was not to blame in there making. No Sesshomaru would not leave her and she would make sure of that, after this there would be no mistakes or loose ends everything would be just perfect for the two.

With these thoughts going through her mind Kagome opened her eyes to her stoic then ever mate looking at her with surprise.

"Don't leave me", whispered Kagome to which he was really surprised for that was the last thing he expected from her after all that had happened. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him with tenderness and love showing him what he did not deserve.

"Think nothing of it rest now, your body requires you to", coldly stated Sesshomaru as he was about to get up and leave but Kagome took his hand pulling him gently to her. Sesshomaru looked at her again surprised but she smiled at him softly before scooting over, pulling him down on the bed beside her.

"You also require the same rest after all you did most of the work milord", murmured Kagome as she snuggled in to his chest while his strong arms encircled her pulling her to him gently. Yes maybe she would forgive him and this time he would let her take charge because he was afraid of another messing up on his part.

For the first time in centauries they were joined, one in every way, they shared every thought every dream now even in slumber they were well aware of each others mental state. Like Kagome had once said mating was beyond love because it joined you in a way true love could never for no matter what people say love does have a knack of fading away as time passes but a bond like this so complete that unites you so wholly is not something that will fade away with time if anything it would only strengthen. He treated her with disrespect but he cared for her deeply and she tested him against time but she returned his feelings. Their relationship was so strange so unreal, untrue something that would not happen in real life as people put it. The dramatics that came their way would not pass in real life but no one can deny that these things happen he was the greatest demon lord to have ever lived surpassing his father in power long ago. He was lord Sesshomaru the killing perfection yet he was as prone to making mistakes as any human man, no one would believe the ice prince to be doing something like that but then why do others put him on a godly pedestal, people love him but why. If people allowed him to just be as human as them as prone to mistakes as them, maybe they would not be disappointed by his actions as they are, they would have no need to defend him for his wrongs, but everyone is as foolish as he himself is.

Fate has a way to intervene is the mightiest of things and change their course for the better or worse. Had it not been for fates intervention Sesshomaru would have lived happily with his Kagome but no when has fate stopped playing its tricks. Two of the mightiest and strongest people who had once the power to challenge fate itself are now left broken to lick each other's wounds because fate does not like being challenged.

Somewhere across the castle Sesshomaru's wife was snooping around looking for her husband and as she came to the large double doors that led to Kagome's room without hesitation she stepped in greeted by a sight that would make angels cry. Two of the most beautiful beings she had ever come across were snuggled against each other holding on as if their very life depended on it, if she were a lesser woman she would make a scene of this but was it no true what people said "if your love is true then let the one you love be happy even if it is without you" with that in her mind she smiled leaving the two slumbering beings to themselves. Without a word the young princess packed her bags and left sacrificing in a way many could not but with her she took something that would always remind her of her loyalty to her husband.

Kagome and Sesshomaru spent their lives in happiness or as best as they could. Kagome was wise beyond her years yet she still could not help disagreeing with everything that ever came to pass in their lives. Their discussions about the slightest things took days but then again they had eternity. No one could say that they did not have any other problems no as time went on it became apparent that Sesshomaru needed an heir but one day in the early afternoon a half demon with silver hair turned up at their door asking for an audience with the lord. That is when it became apparent what sacrifice Lady Sera had made. This young demon named Koru was Sesshomaru's son by his wife Lady Sera. Even though the half demon looked to be a teenager he was still but a pup and that is what he became Kagome took him in as her own giving him so much love that there was no doubt in his mind that he was loved. Half demons were not appreciated much but Koru was given the uttermost respect, Kagome would behead anyone without hesitation if any harm befell her beloved Koru.

Koru became a valiant fighter but did not wish to take the throne for he wanted to go out there and discover his life make it away from the influence of his parents which was something that nearly killed Kagome but after firm orders from Sesshomaru she let him be. It was then that they had pups of their own and a litter of four pups at one time was a marvellous beginning as Sesshomaru put it. Their eldest Arvin took the throne after Kagome and Sesshomaru choose to retire becoming one of the greatest rulers time had seen. Time changed as centauries passed and humans began to extend their boundaries as demons began to fade away into myths and legends but those who were smart did not fade they relocated settling into the lives of the centauries to come.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had many pups and after living their lives to their hearts content descended to the heavens as the head gods of the demon world. In demon history there were many who were written of as the greatest but no one ever measured up to the two. Koru and Arvin surpassed their father in power but they never ever surpassed their father in greatness because though Sesshomaru no longer existed there were still tales of the silver dog demon that ran across the sky each night watching over his lands and his people of the west. It was also rumoured that sometimes he was accompanied by a golden dog his mate who ran alongside him spreading warmth and love to all those whom under the sky.

Eventually history would forget them and they would become nothing but a myth something that no one believed to be true but still their name would remain, even if only a whisper in the winds of time.

**Please review and tell me what you think if there are things you don't get you are welcome to ask. Thank you to everyone for the wonderful support, it's sad that this story is finished I loved writing it which I hope shows. Well then thank you very much and we will again come in to contact when I write another story till than thank you very much for your patience, support and appreciation.**


End file.
